From What is Left
by farki
Summary: PART 5 - 14 Years ago, The New Resistance defeated Darth Revan and the Imperial Sith Order over Tatooine. Ali Skywalker and Camla Shif rule Naboo as the Skywalker family grows into different branches. But an old enemy awaits in the depths of hell, reaching out to seek revenge on Ali, Jessike, Andy and their families. Not all evil is dead, to kill it, you must experience it.
1. --- Prologue ---

**Prologue**

 _14 Years ago, The New Resistance defeated Darth Revan and the Imperial Sith Order over Tatooine. Ali Skywalker and Camla Shif rule Naboo as the Skywalker family grows into different branches. But an old enemy awaits in the depths of hell, reaching out to seek revenge on Ali, Jessike, Andy and their families. Not all evil is dead, to kill it, you must experience it._


	2. Skywalker

**Chapter 1 – Skywalker**

It was late at night. The city of Theed lay asleep upon the great waterfall into the Solleu. Asleep along with the planet was Ali. He lay in bed next to Camla. Fourteen years had changed his features, he had aged considerably. His hair was fully grey and some wrinkles made their way across his face. He was in good shape for a seventy-four year old though, mainly because of his wealth.

Deep in his mind lay a wild imagination, deeper than the ocean, or the vast blackness of space. He had seen the face of horror and things many would dread to even think of. He was in a deep sleep as he dreamt, he would usually see the future, he had learnt this from his entire life, it always happened. He saw himself walking through an under layer of the palace as the lights suddenly flickered off as he cautiously paused as he kept one hand on his lightsaber, which was horribly worn. He edged forwards as the faint outline of a figure appeared as a red lightsaber ignited as Ali ignited his too as the light began to clear the face of the man standing there was blurred and as he swung to duel Ali, he heard screams and voices of- darkness.

He awoke panting for breath as he walked out onto his balcony overlooking the waterfall. Of course, his nightmares were not real, but they could always be the future, like many others of his. He calmed himself as he watched a few birds fly over the city buildings and across the vast plain in which the Solleu flowed. A hand rested on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" asked the welcoming voice of Camla.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking," replied Ali as he faced to look at her.

"A bad dream, I presume?" she asked.

"Yes, though it's nothing for you to worry about, you need your rest, I will be ok here," Ali instructed her.

"So do you, the General of the Republic Military is coming tomorrow, it is a big day-" she began.

"Camla, I don't need rest, I will be ok, I have the force," he said as he embraced her kissing her on the forehead, "I love you."

Camla walked out from the balcony and back into the bedroom as Ali sat in a meditative position as he closed his eyes and cleared his mind.

"Father…" a deep voice said through the force.

"Son…" Ali replied.

"There has been a shift in the force; I presume you have felt it," the voice of Matty Skywalker replied.

"Of course, we all have," Ali replied again.

"An old enemy has returned," Matty told him.

"That's impossible, he is dead," Ali questioned Matty's revelation, "Jessike Skye killed him on Mustafar."

"Revan overthrew me, yet I returned," Matty replied, "Search your feelings; you know it to be true."

"What am I to do?" asked Ali, "Your guidance is much greater than my wisdom."

"Keep searching my father, you will find what you are looking for," replied Matty.

"I see, but how do I defeat evil, I want the best for my grandchildren," Ali asked Matty.

"To defeat all evil," Matty replied as he thought then told Ali, "To kill it, you must experience it."

"Why can't you talk to me as a force ghost any more anyway?" asked Ali.

"I'm sorry, that is something you will never know," replied Matty," I have told you what I need to, may the force be with you father."

"Ok," Ali replied annoyed at the fact he was never told the truth, "May the force be with you too, son."

His eyes awoke from his meditative sleep as he overlooked the sun rising from the line where the buildings met the blue sky. It was morning, a new day.


	3. The Dark Lord

**Chapter 2 – The Dark Lord**

It was long after morning as Ali walked from his and Camla's quarters to be met by his granddaughter, Ireni. She was the oldest of his adopted daughter, Sadie's children, being born just nine months after the war had ended. She had a good up-bringing and Ali was scared that if anything touched any of his grandchildren, their childhood would be ruined. He gave her a hug.

"How was your day?" he asked her.

"Good, yours?" she replied.

"Yes, it was fine, thank you," he replied, "The General of the Military is arriving soon, I think he wants his son to stay out of our political conversation, so I was meaning to ask you this for quite the while, can he talk to you for a little while?"

"Yes, of course, I like meeting new people from different places," she eagerly replied.

Ali stopped as one of the royal handmaidens walked by, "Excuse me, please could you take Princess Ireni back to her quarters?"

"Yes your highness," she replied.

"Thank you," replied Ali as he looked back at Ireni, "Goodbye Ireni."

She waved goodbye too as she made her way back to her quarters as Ali walked in the opposite direction. The palace was bustling with people. An old friend was coming to visit, politically and also because he wanted to. The General of the Republic Military, Hir Jondi. He took a quick detour via the dining hall, to check it was all in shape for his guests. As always, the staff who worked at the palace perfected every feature, they were very well trained to maintain the highest of standards.

Another old friend was arriving too, former Supreme Chancellor Jessike Skye and her husband Andy Skywalker. Ali rushed to the landing pad to stand by Camla as the ship descended and touched down as the landing pad opened and Jessike and Andy walked out.

"Good to see you again Jessike," Camla said.

"You too, your highness," she replied.

"When is General Jondi arriving?" Andy asked Ali.

"Soon, though there is something I need to talk to your wife about," Ali replied.

"Jessi?" Andy asked, "Skywalker needs to talk to you."

Jessike walked over to Ali as he said, "We need to talk, in private."

They both walked off the landing pad and into the palace.

"I contacted my son again," Ali told her.

"What did he say to you?" she told him.

"He is back, who you defeated on Mustafar," Ali told her, "Though that is impossible, he burnt in the lava itself."

"I don't understand, I-" Jessike said, "We'll keep a close eye on the nearby systems, for any movement of large fleets."

"I agree, now we must enjoy ourselves, we don't want to have a sad night out with General Jondi," Ali replied, "Good thinking my friend."

They walked off to join the others.

Deep in space, far from the Chrommel Sector in which Naboo was located, a group of rusting, old Imperial cruisers flew through the depths of darkness. They were lead by a 19 kilometre long Super Star Destroyer, _Blood of Revan_. On board was Grand Admiral Hik as he ordered his men about he gained a report from a spy drone which was lurking in the streets of Theed. As he and Captain Ikloaa stood in front of a holo-projector a dark, shadowy figure appeared. Their features were cloaked by a dark robe.

"My lord, our drones have located Skywalker and Skye on the planet Naboo, though I think targeting a smaller target like Naboo is an unwise tactic, we could always attack the Capital, we would gain more fear and influence," Hik suggested.

"I don't care about your ideas, that is the system, Skywalker is there, Skye is there, that is all that matters, prepare for lightspeed," the shadowy figure snarled in reply in a dark, sinister voice which gave Hik the creeps.

"But my lord, you don't-" Hik began before an invisible hand grabbed his through and choked him.

"I said I don't care, I do understand," he replied as he choked Hik as he fell to the floor, "Captain Ikloaa, you are in charge now, Grand Admiral Ikloaa."

"Thank you my lord," she replied as she turned away as the hologram flickered off to face a lieutenant and said, "Prepare the fleet for lightspeed."

The fleet snaked forwards as it rapidly jumped ahead into hyperspace, towards Naboo.


	4. The Boy and the Princess

**Chapter 3 – The Boy and the Princess**

General Jondi had arrived, Ali, Andy, Jessike, Sadie, Jik, Camla, Hir and his wife were all eating in the grand hall, talking about stuff his son, Jiw, wouldn't be interested in, politics. Jik was Sadie's husband and a former Lord of a nearby city to Theed.

Jiw had not been invited to the table, mainly because he didn't want to. Hir and Ali had agreed that he spent some time with Ireni, to keep her company, as usual, he followed instruction.

He arrived at Ireni's room and watched the elegant young Princess look out into the night sky.

"Hey," he said as he looked at her as she turned around, "What's going down?"

Ireni looked at Jiw in confusion, his Coursanti behaviour was not something seen frequently on Naboo.

"Pardon?" she replied.

"Oh, whatever, I get it you don't speak 'gibberish' here," Jiw explained as he tried to put on a posh accent, "I mean how was your day your highness?"

"Oh, I understand," Ireni replied, "Yes, it was very good thank you, I went to tutoring and learnt some history about the monarchy."

"Great, I did target practice and stuck Darth Revan's face to a wall and punched it for a few hours," he replied smirking.

Ireni pulled her hood down to reveal long, shiny brown hair as Jiw locked eyes with her.

"You're, you're… beautiful," he said as he suddenly realised he was never meant to say that, "I mean, er… I'm… Oh-"

"Don't worry; there are a lot of gentlemen who say that," she replied, "I like your 'uniform'."

"Hey, thanks," he replied finally taking a breather, "Hey, what do you do every day that makes all the lads- I mean 'gentlemen' have a crush on you."

"I like dancing, in many formats and-"she began as she was caught by Jiw's eye contact.

"So you don't shoot targets of your father's rival for hours on end?" he joked.

"You're funny, aren't you," she replied.

"It's very nice here," he told her finally letting go of trying to show off.

"I know," she replied as she looked over the balcony with him.

"It's not often you see a bird flying around the cramped streets of Capital," he told her.

Captain Krooda patrolled the streets of Theed, he had detected a signal coming from a small street in the old town. He raced through the streets as he peeked around the corner he noticed a small probe droid levitating around a metre above the ground. He pointed his blaster at it as it turned to face him as it fired at him as Krooda jumped back to avoid it as he tried again and shot it as it exploded it hundreds of pieces as they shattered of the walls and windows of the small homes cracking them. Krooda holstered his blaster and pulled out his comlink and contacted Ali.

Ali was mid-way through talking to Hir when his comlink buzzed and he pulled it out and click the button to switch it on.

"Your highness, this is Captain Krooda, an Imperial probe droid has been spying on us," he told him through the comlink channel as he gulped nervously before telling him, "It's a good bet that someone's after you."

"Ok, thank you for notifying me, I know what this is, begin the evacuation of the planet," Ali replied.

"Evacuation?" Hir interrupted.

"An enemy fleet has arrived, they will kill our people if we let them stay, I will not let this happen!" Ali told everyone, "I am staying to protect my people!"

Everyone got up from their seats and began to head for evacuation. Camla stood up and embraced Ali saying, "Will I ever see you again?"

"You will always see me, in the force," he replied before saying, "I love you."

They let go and walked in opposite directions as Hir ran up to Ali.

"What's the plan of defence your highness?" he asked him.

"Contact your military, we need to hold off until they come," Ali instructed him, "I have something else to do, a disturbance in the force to deal with."

The fleet raced out of hyperspace over Naboo as hundreds of landing crafts raced from them to deploy AT-ATs not far from Theed. The people of Theed could only look up in despair as the fleet blocked the light of their nearby star, there was still hope as the first evacuation transport raced up as it evaded the fleet and quickly raced into lightspeed.


	5. The Sixth Battle of Naboo

**Chapter 4 – The Sixth Battle of Naboo**

The soldiers of Naboo bravely fought the attacking stormtroopers which lined the streets of the city, shooting down civilians. The great plains were lined with AT-AT walkers as they fired upon the outskirts of the city destroying homes and shops alike. Suddenly, there was a roar as a squadron of N-1 Starfighters raced from the city firing proton torpedoes at the underside of the walkers causing their power generators to fail as the squadron fired at them destroying what remained as they crashed down into the grass.

Ali raced through the palace and into his quarters. He rummaged deep into a cupboard as a chest came flying out and hit him and then the ground. He scrambled to reach it as he opened it and inside a soft silk covering was the horribly worn lightsaber. He touched it and felt it, he could still remember the last time he used it, when he took Revan's head. But it was not time to think about the past, only the present and the future mattered he grabbed it as a stormtrooper fired into his quarters setting an expensive sofa on fire, Ali raced out blocking his next shot as he ran into the open gardens of the palace chopping down the stormtroopers with ease. He was draw into the palace by a force so powerful, he could not resist. The room was in the basement and he didn't recognise it, mainly because it was just a small storage room.

The door slammed shut behind him as it made him jump and look behind him as he turned back around, the lights switched off. He put one hand on his lightsaber as he took it out of his belt and drew it, the emerald green blade igniting the room. He edged forwards through the darkness as he saw the outline of a hooded figure and then a red lightsaber blade. Ali took one step backwards as he whispered to himself, "Darth Foxy…"

"You will pay for what you have done," Foxy told him, "You will die by my lightsaber."

"If violence is what you crave, then you have nothing to live for," Ali replied.

"And what do you crave!" yelled Foxy, "Elisa, yes, I see it."

"That was a long time ago," Ali replied, "Before you failed."

"I never failed, I never died, I learnt from it and I became stronger," he replied, "My new Empire is stronger than this entire planet, the entire New Republic Military Force and stronger than you!"

"Though it might be," Ali told him, "Nothing, nothing is stronger than the force itself."

Foxy span through the air as Ali flipped forwards as they frantically duelled across the darkness as the room was illuminated with flashes of green and red clashing. They both flipped off the walls and ceilings as they left the room, into the light of a hanger. They duelled across there and through a pair of doors as they entered a large open space with purple beams of light illuminating the room. Ali jumped onto a control station as Foxy swung at his legs but he jumped over his blade and kicked him in the face doing a back-flip and landing on his feet as he pushed the Sith back through the chamber on a long platform towards a deposit shaft.

The squadron of starfighters had successfully taken down half of the attacking force of AT-AT walkers. However, they had lost men great pilots as they were shot down in the air as their uncontrolled starfighters plummeted into the ground sending remains everywhere.

Captain Krooda shot a stormtrooper as he grabbed another by his arm and threw him into the approaching squadron catching them off guard as he spun around and shot them all square in the head. He ran through the streets as another transport was shot down as it attempted to escape the walkers and it crashed into the buildings below.

Ali jumped over Foxy's head as he attempted to kick him back but missed as he was sent flying backwards as he used the force to grab his lightsaber and block Foxy's attack from above as he kicked him sending him flying out of the chamber. Ali flipped back onto his feet as he rivalled the Sith's Form 7 fighting style with his Form 6. They spun violently off objects clashing blades back and forth into the chamber again as Foxy kicked Ali into the air and used the force to smash him against the wall, making him dizzy and half-conscious.

Camla ran across the palace grounds searching for Ali as she used her fighting skills to outmatch several stormtroopers she was suddenly met by Foxy's figure, much taller and bolder than her as he took two steps back as she was grabbed by the throat being choked. Ali ran out into the large open, burning gardens to see Camla's unconscious body floating as Foxy snapped her neck as Ali sliced across Foxy's back just about slicing through it as he jumped onto his head and onto the floor to see if Camla was alright.

"Camla!" he yelled, "Camla Shif!"

Foxy chuckled through pain.

"No, Camla please!" he yelled, "No!"

"Afraid she has died like Elisa before her, now you have nothing, like you left me with," he snarled at him.

"No, you're wrong, I am a Jedi and I will never fall to anger, pain or suffering, only that you do because you are on the dark side of the force," Ali replied as he stood in his attack stance drawing his lightsaber.

"If you would try, but you will lose as my father did, your son," Foxy snarled back in hatred.

"He's not dead, not yet, he is still with the force," Ali replied as he charged forwards fighting with skill and speed as Foxy deflected in rage.

Hir ran through towards the transport shooting down stormtroopers making a clear path for Jiw, Ireni and his wife, he watched as they boarded the transport as a squadron of stormtroopers arrived as he ducked behind a crate and the transport escaped the walkers and raced towards the fleet as it evaded it with skill. Hir concentrated on firing at the stormtroopers as he just missed a shot by one of them. He was caught off guard as he heard a massive explosion as he looked up to see the front of the palace fall into rubble as an AT-AT walker marched through the main street in Theed. He knew what he had to do.

He hopped over the box and to the edge of the platform and jumped off and into the city. He ran through the streets as he made his way to the edge of the main street and peered around the corner to see many walkers patrolling the streets. He snuck across the street as he used his grappling hook to latch onto the bottom of the walker as he grabbed a small vibroblade and sliced a small hatch open and through a thermal detonator in as he decended to the street below as an AT-ST walker began to follow him back into a small street as the AT-AT walker exploded sending its parts flying across the city.

Above in the skies, the fleet of the Republic Military arrived as the Imperial fleet banked away from the planet in retreat.

"General, this is Admiral Huddep, do you copy?" asked an Admiral onboard the flagship, _Home One II._

Hir ran around a corner and replied, "Admiral, this is General Jondi, I copy."

Admiral Huddep's face lit up with joy at the news the General was alive.

"Begin the ground attack Lieutenant," he commanded as rescue ships poured down to the surface.

Ali threw Foxy into a wall with the force and ran back over to Camla again, how could have she died the same way as Elisa, he had sworn he would have never let this happen again, but it did.

A dark shuttle raced across the sky as Foxy jumped onboard and escaped as Ali looked up to watch him go as he rested his head against Camla's. He knew what Foxy's next move was, to gain immortality from the Sith Temple on Korriban, he had to be stopped and Ali was going to do anything to do that.


	6. The Moment which Lay in the Balance

**Chapter 5 – The Moment which Lay in the Balance**

It was late at night; Ali lay in bed without Camla as he had another nightmare. It was of a hand reaching into a crystal in a large open temple and the face of Foxy under a hood, it was clear the planet outside was Korriban, the ground was an orange, rocky sand and the sky was a dark black with a tint of the thin, dark orange atmosphere. He heard a scream as he heard the words of Foxy say, "Now I cannot die but that Jedi scum!"

He awoke in an instant as he signalled for his handmaiden guards to leave as he changed into his old Jedi robes as he snuck through the palace at night and boarded his ship leaving for Korriban in search of Foxy.

Foxy's shuttle landed in a deep valley as he walked out as the sand whipped up around him as he ferociously stomped through the sandy wastelands towards a large temple which lay upon a mountain high above the valley he was situated in. Spirits lay un-dead along his path as they scrambled to grab onto the tree of the broken rule of two once again as they were stomped back into their graves.

Ali's shuttle raced away from Naboo and into hyperspace towards Korriban as he sighed in disbelief this was all actually happening.

In the morning, the people who were left in the standing parts of the palace frantically searched for Ali begging anyone for information. It was finally that Aheya, one of Ali's guards broke the news to Sadie as she raced to her ship with Jessike and Andy to track him down to Korriban.

Foxy climbed into the temple dropping through into the mountain and into a large room with shiny black statues of lords of the past and a long bridge into the centre of the circular room to a large pillar with a crystal located in it. He reached his hand up to touch it at he jumped back as it electrocuted him.

"Who dares to learn immortality!?" said a sinister feminine voice.

"Darth Foxy," he replied getting up, "Now give me that power or I will crush your little crystal."

"Don't underestimate my power, Darth Foxy," she replied mocking his name, "I can give you the power if you prove you are powerful enough to contain it."

"I am powerful, I am the dark side," he replied trying to out-do her, "I find it is you trying to underestimate me!"

The crystal fired black lightning at him knocking him down then levitating him as it blasted lightning at his limp body sending his insides offline as Foxy tried to regain his self-control as he slightly raised his hands and began to deflect some of the lightning.

Ali raced out of his ship and towards the large temple; he could see a black stream of energy coming from the inside.

Foxy blasted his own lightning back at the crystal but it absorbed it using it for more unlimited power at him. Foxy raised his hands again blasting the dark lightning back at the crystal sending him onto the ground as he lost his balance again but quickly regained it knocking the crystal sending it off balance as he stood up and attempted to slice the crystal but he was stopped by an invisible force.

"I will make a deal with you then, Darth Foxy," the crystal told him, "You have immortality from old age until you are powerful enough, return to me in 106 years time and you will gain your need."

"Deal agreed then," he snarled as he turned to walk away to face Ali.

"You don't have to do this," Ali told him walking forwards onto the walkway as Foxy looked at him in disgust.

"You're here to kill me aren't you," he replied.

"No, I'm not," he said throwing his lightsaber back to the wall.

"Then what are you trying to achieve?" he asked in reply.

"Peace, harmony within the force, I don't care about the Jedi or the Sith, all I want is peace and my people's safety," he replied trying to convince Foxy to stop.

Jessike and Andy ran up to the balcony which Foxy had jumped down from to watch what was happening as Jessike struggled forwards, Andy held her back. Sadie ran through and jumped down to the level below.

"Your highness no!" yelled Andy.

Hir ran in to greet Jessike and Andy. He almost said 'what's happening' but knew this was a moment which lay in the balance.

Ali stood forwards.

"Come home, do what your father never did, come back to home on Naboo," he told him, "I don't care if you just destroyed it with your forces, I believe in redemption."

Foxy finally started considering what would happen if he did what Ali said, his dark side tried shaking it off, but his light defended the moment.

"You know what's right for you Foxy, stop this all," he instructed him.

A small tear ran down his cheek.

"You've got me stuck in this position," he replied.

"The choice is logical," Ali told him, "Withdraw your forces and this is all over."

Foxy glared at the defenceless old man, he could easily strike him down at any moment, but he couldn't his light side stopped him.

The Imperial fleet was gathered over their location as it travelled in orbit of Korriban slowly.

"You're right," Foxy began as he stepped forwards to be in arm's length of Ali.

The fleet closed the light of the nearby star which provided the little light to the planet.

Foxy stared at Ali as he drew his lightsaber slicing across his chest as he fell to the metal floor with a thud.

"No!" yelled Sadie as she ran forwards to Ali, "Please, no, please!"

Ali raised his hand to touch Sadie's face as he smiled.

"I'm sorry for your life, it's my fault," he told her.

Sadie was confused, "What?"

"You never had real parents, but, you're wrong, you had me," Ali struggled to say as Sadie gasped, "Because I am your real father."

Ali collapsed to the metal as Foxy chuckled evilly.

"Your highness, get back!" yelled Hir as Sadie looked up to see Foxy swinging his lightsaber down as she began to crawl out the way as she was cut down too.

Hir raised his blaster at Foxy catching him off guard and shooting him in the head temporarily knocking him to the floor.

"Hir, quit it!" yelled Andy, "You've got to protect Jessi."

"What about you?" asked Jessike, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Probably not," he replied as he stretched his hand forwards to hold her's as he dragged her forwards and embraced her.

When they let go Jessike could not take her eyes of Andy as Hir beckoned her forwards but Andy looked away at Foxy with hatred, it was not the way of the Jedi, but he was no Jedi.

He grabbed his lightsaber as he jumped down.

Foxy spoke into his comlink, "Don't let any ships escape, at all."

"You're going to pay for what you've done!" Andy yelled at him.

"What I've done?" he replied, "I have brought peace, discipline and organisation my new Empire!"

"You call this peace?" Andy replied, "This is not what the people want!"

"I don't care!" Foxy replied spinning through the air at Andy as they engaged in a duel sending light from the dark mountain in which Hir and Jessike ran down from.


	7. Attempting to Escape

**Chapter 6 – Attempting to Escape**

The area which lay under mountain was only illuminated by the duel in which Andy matched Foxy. Hir and Jessike ran into the valley where three ships were parked, Ali's Naboo Cruiser, Andy and Jessike's transport and Hir's X-wing.

"Jessike, you've got to get out of here," he instructed her, "In my X-wing, just get out of here, I'm sure we'd all hate three people dead today."

"What about you?" Jessike asked him in curiosity.

"I'm going back to help Andy then bring him to the ship, we'll be right behind you," Hir replied.

"May the force be with you," Jessike told him as he turned around to walk back but looked back and said, "You too."

Jessike climbed into the cockpit of the X-wing as she put on Hir's helmet which was too big for her, but she didn't care, everyone had told her to leave, so that was what she was going to do.

She watched as several TIE bombers bombed the mountain sending it to collapse in on itself as she climbed. She put the S-foils in attack position and raced after them as she began to shoot them down but found herself being chased by yet more of them. She clicked buttons as they whirred and buzzed as she began to climb into the dark, cold vacuum of space.

Grand Admiral Hik stood at the bridge of the _Blood of Revan_ surrounded by possibly up to a hundred Star Destroyers, this number was still far less than those at the Battle over Tatooine where the SunStar was destroyed but was still enough to crush a cruiser in a matter seconds. An officer walked up to him as he said, "Admiral, a small starfighter is entering our sector," he told him.

"Good, make sure it does not escape our grasp," he replied, "Lieutenant deploy the fighters."

"Yes sir," he replied.

Jessike raced towards the fleet as she wondered what had become of Andy, but there was no time for that. She was already in range of the _Blood of Revan_ as she used it as cover against the TIE fighters as she weaved through the small trenches on its 19000 metre surface as some of the fighters plummeted into the walls.

Andy struggled against Foxy but held his own for a considerable amount of time as they fought through the mountain. Hir had managed to run in and jump down without neither of the fighters realising. They were so transfixed on killing each other, that he found it easy to shoot Foxy a second time causing his badly injured right leg to pour out even more blood. He was distracted, Andy was ready as he punched the Sith who made him sick just looking at him as he lifted his lightsaber and sliced through his face. Foxy screamed in pain as he used the force to grab Andy by the neck with his bare hands and crack some of his bones before dropping him into the mountain.

Hir kept on shooting and hitting the target in different places but Foxy was not down yet as he swung his arm out to block the blasts of energy from Hir's blaster and restrained him with the force.

Hir glared at the disgusting man as blood poured from every corner of his body, even his face, his face was red with it.

He suddenly felt himself black out as he was asleep before his limp body hit the ground.

Jessike raced through the fleet as she destroyed ever last TIE fighter, not with ease though, the ship was heavily damaged with its shielding destroyed along with its hyperdrive. She tapped buttons to load a place which she could reach within a few days, after all, she only had a few rations of Hir's stored in a side compartment, she could live until she reached- that was the planet, Florrum, she was to go there. She began to race from the fleet as another smaller ship arrived.

"Jiw Jondi, you need to get out of here!" Jessike cried, "There's no point you being here, I'm sorry tell the princess, King Ali Skywalker is dead, now go, there's not much time."

The communications were already jammed as the small ship was already being battered by hundreds of laser blasts from the Star Destroyers. Jessike could not let this happen as he banked her ship to attack the Star Destroyer; she was hit by several pulse missiles destroying her ship entirely sending her flying through space.

Ireni cried as she looked out the window in despair at the events as she watched Jessike float through space.

"Jiw, we've got to pick her up!" she cried.

"There's no time!" he replied in frustration already getting into an escape pod, "We've got to leave!"

Ireni took one last look at Jessike's body flying into the dark vacuum of space until it disappeared and quickly ran into the escape pod as it jettisoned and jumped into lightspeed, the small ship they had arrived in quickly erupted into hundreds of pieces.

The entire galaxy was crumbling apart, the new Empire was crushing all existence, it was like there was no hope, in which there wasn't apart from a soul a distance away, finding his way through his new life to finish what he started.


	8. Jondi's Escape

**Chapter 7 – Jondi's Escape**

Hir had just received news that he was to be executed soon from a stormtrooper, as if it wasn't a daily sight in a prison converted Star Destroyer. At least he had someone to talk to, a captured civilian was his cell mate, he was all posh, because he was from Naboo after all, Hir knew they were all posh there, compared to Coruscant at least.

He didn't care where the teenager came from, they had been planning their escape ever since the kid had stopped going complete fan boy at the sight of Jondi, which was now over a year ago.

They fantasised of escaping and starting a rebellion, already planning out the next one hundred years. Their long awaited escape had finally come at night, during the lights out period; they had found a way to open their cell door because of technical malfunction in the wiring. They snuck out at the time of a duty shift towards the cell bay exit as a stormtrooper secretly followed them saying through their comlink, "Fugitives in Cell Bay 28."

Hir span around to see the stormtrooper as he said that at he fired at him missing every shot as Hir grabbed his arm and threw him over his head grabbing his blaster and turning to Kulab, his cell mate and tell him, "Quick! Take the goddamn white trooper with you!"

They made their way to the end of the corridor as they used the stormtroopers hand to unlock the door as they sprinted through the hanger bay as they were spotted as they were frantically shot at as they made their way to a turbolift.

Little did they know, they were being followed by a rather sinister foe, Darth Foxy himself with a legion of stormtroopers.

They raced up the turbolift as they climbed onto the TIE loading platform as Hir shot the guards and signalled for them to jump into a fighter as Hir climbed in the pilot's seat and Kulab in the gunner.

"The stick on the left is to switch between pulse lasers and proton torpedoes, the central stick to aim to fire, the button of the far right stick of that stick is to fire," Hir instructed as they strapped themselves in, "Got it, well too late, there's no time to learn kid."

In the control station an officer walked up to a Lieutenant.

"Sir, an unscheduled departure from bay 3," he told him.

"Deploy the Special Forces, stop that fighter immediately!" he yelled to the officers working in the control room as they dashed to their stations.

The Special Forces were there in seconds as they loaded their pulse rifles and began shooting at the fighter.

"Do something, fight back, I've got my own problems to sort out!" Hir yelled.

Kulab grabbed what Hir had rapidly instructed him to do and began shooting at the Special Forces knocking them down. As he fired in all directions across the hanger he managed to knock out the main control station just as Hir finished his calculations as they dropped from the rack and began to zoom out the hanger.

Darth Foxy stormed into the hanger with his elite squadron just as the fighter raced from the hanger and into space. He cursed them behind his hood and scar across his face.

"This thing is faster than I fought!" Hir exclaimed.

"I've seen them fly by before, they are quite fast," Kulab replied.

"Well, they've never got me in my X-wing so I presume their just not fast enough!" Hir exclaimed as he banked the ship towards the Star Destroyer.

"What are you doing?" asked Kulab.

"We've gotta take out some of these cannons kid, see if you can, we can't have things firing at us when we jump to lightspeed!" Hir instructed as he flew under the bridge of the destroyer.

Kulab loaded the cannon and began firing aimlessly at the side of the Star Destroyer ripping apart it's cannons as the fighter raced along the surface and sharply banked downwards under the Star Destroyer past two underside cannons as Kulab did the same again taking the cannons clean out.

"Yahooooo!" he yelled.

"That's right kid, now don't get cocky, we have a job to do!" Hir instructed as he banked the fighter past the engines as he slowed down as Kulab fired into a small pipe sending a shockwave across the entire Star Destroyer, shutting off its power as Hir raced into space.

He scrolled through destinations as he finally decided for a location as they raced at full speed away from the Star Destroyer so fast it could no longer be seen as Hir punched the lever and they raced into lightspeed.


	9. --- Part 1 - A Scoundrel ---

**Part 1**

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far,_

 _far away…_

 _It is a dark time for the remaining survivors of the light side of the force, the NEW GALACTIC EMPIRE have spread their rule far and wide across the plagued galaxy._

 _The new Empire has sparked rebellion from all corners of the galaxy, the NEW REBELLION have struck them with brutal assassinations of their Admirals and leaders._

 _One warlord has stood strong for over 100 years, as they seek to finally gain the power of true immortality from others..._


	10. The Lightsaber

**Chapter 1 – The Lightsaber**

A large shadow of a dreadnought blocked the view of Crait below as hundreds of transport ships raced out into the shadow of the dreadnought and down towards the planet.

"Why can't I see it, seriously, I want to get my money for this and you could be lying to me," a man dressed in an old worn shirt and leather jacket as he looked down at the chest.

"You must trust me and get this to the alliance, it is a symbol of hope, it contains the great King Skywalker's lightsaber!" another old man exclaimed.

"Alright I'll do it!" he replied as he suddenly heard the noise of a flying ship as he raced outside to see transports landing on the surface.

"Quick, Jondi you must go!" the old man instructed.

"What about you?" he replied.

"Verdian Jondi, you are a good man which is why you must go and deliver this to the rebellion, I've given you to coordinates, now go!" he replied.

Verdian looked one last time at the old man and ran off to his speeder with the chest as he packed it into a side compartment. A squadron of stormtroopers fired at him but he shot back shooting them all in the head as he sped off, he was chased by two soldiers on speeder bikes.

A wild chase began across the flat, dry ground of Crait towards a ravine. Verdian spoke into his comlink, "Uiw, stay in the ravine, get ready for departure, oh and open the top hatch."

"Roger sir."

The little dust which lay on the ground was whipped up as it blew into the stormtroopers eyes behind blinding them so they couldn't aim. The ravine was in sight. Verdian raced closer as he grabbed the chest from the compartment as a stormtrooper shot the engine of his speeder as he skidded towards the ravine.

Verdian heard the sound of a ship and smirked as the speeder fell off the edge of the ravine, he leaped into the top hatch of his smuggling ship, _Firefly._

The stormtroopers watched in confusion as they made their way to the ravine edge to observe the man who drove himself off a cliff when the _Firefly_ raced out the ravine and across the surface shooting them down sending rocks flying down into the ravine below as the ship raced up into the sky.

The _Firefly_ raced into space towards the massive 80000 metre dreadnought.

"Sir, get up here," Uiw instructed in his deep droid voice as Verdian raced up to the cockpit and said, "Look at the size of that thing!"

"Sir, the possibilities of surviving a head-on encounter with a Super Star Dreadnought is four-hundred-and-fifty-seven to one," Uiw replied.

"Calculate the hyperspace coordinates for the jump to Radr One," he instructed as he sat down and piloted the ship towards the dreadnought.

"Sir what are you doing?" Uiw replied.

"None of your business! Now figure out the coordinates you clanker!" he yelled in response as he dodged lasers and missiles as he raced across the surface of the dreadnought past the bridge and down the back of the engines as another three Star Destroyers appeared behind it.

"The odds are now five-hundred-and-thirty-eight to one!" Uiw implied.

"Shut up!" Verdian yelled as he knocked out the Star Destroyer's power supply as it drifted through space with no power as he raced off towards the jump point at full speed.

"Are the coordinates complete?" Verdian asked.

"Sir, they are 67.97 percent complete," he replied as Verdian looked him in annoyance.

"Well you better get a move on, otherwise we'll be polarised!" Verdian yelled as the ship travelled further and further away from the turning fleet as suddenly the ship was hit by heavy fire taking down the shields.

"Bloody hell, get a move on you stupid clanker!" he yelled as the ship raced towards, "The hyperdrive is leaking!"

"Sir it will take me approximately four standard minutes and fifty-five seconds to recalculate to the nearest repair centre," Uiw replied.

"I'll make the calculations for you then!" Verdian yelled as he rapidly typed in coordinates and punched the lever as they flew into lightspeed.

Onboard the massive Super Star Dreadnought, _Ferocia II_ , Captain Joobal entered Emperor Foxy's quarters as he turned around to face Joobal, Foxy already knew the truth.

"My lord, we have lost them," he apologised.

Darth Foxy grunted in hatred, "This is your final warning Captain, calculate every possible destination along the last known trajectory!"

"Yes my lord," replied Joobal as he walked out and the doors slammed shut rapidly behind him.

Verdian fiddled with the chest trying to open it as he said, "Why won't this damn thing open."

Suddenly, he noticed a small script on the back as he read it: " _Greetings to whoever reads this, I am Ali Skywalker I was the King of Naboo and a powerful Jedi, until I died at the hands of Darth Foxy, I write this through the force and to whoever finds this but most importantly to the only two people who can open this, the ones who will bring balance to the force. Please deliver this to them, they will greatly appreciate it and may the force be with you_ "

"Guess we've gotta find these 'ones who will bring balance'," he said.

"Sir, my databanks do not say anything about ones who will bring balance," Uiw replied.

"I'm glad you're here to tell me these things," Verdian said sarcastically.


	11. The Capital

**Chapter 2 – The Capital**

Verdian switched all power to the cloaking device as they jumped out of hyperspace over Coruscant as the planet lay still and dark in space, it was illegal to trade or to party in the planet-wide city, however in the depths of the underworld, an illegal civilisation started, one where this was allowed, like the previous city. The surface had completely died, nobody was left living there, they had all moved to the underworld and it had become an industrial wasteland.

"Sir?" Uiw asked, "Why are we flying into the Imperial-occupied capital with goods that they would blow us up for?"

"Well, we're going to the underworld, it's the only safe place around here, you need to stay and keep guard of the ship, there are some feisty smugglers around here," he replied explaining the situation as the ship descended into a dense party city full of several hundred levels as Verdian expertly piloted the _Firefly_ into a level and along a street as he turned left and landed in a landing bay.

A man dressed in a dark robe stood in front of a large door and kneeled as they opened and Darth Foxy stepped out to face him.

"Master, I have sensed-"the man began.

"I have sensed it too Lord Dato, the last descendent of Skywalker, he is in this very city," Foxy began, "A boy, he is an orphan, his name is Jarren Idona Skywalker."

Dato glared at the ground trying to visualise this boy but his deep thinking was interrupted by a voice.

"Lord Dato," Foxy commanded.

"Yes Master," he replied.

"Take some of your inquisitors with you, hunt this boy, I want him alive, do not fail me!" he commanded.

"Of course Master," he replied as he stormed off as the doors slammed shut again.

"Hey, do you think you could do it for less than eighty?" Verdian told the man who owned the spare parts shop in the cantina.

"Hundred," he replied.

"Ninety?" Verdian asked.

"Deal," he replied in his poor galactic basic smirking and shaking his hand, "Deliver them to ship I am."

Verdian stood up to walk away as a turquoise Rodian stood in front of him drawing his blaster.

"Jondi, heh," he chuckled, "You have a bounty so big on your head, I could shoot it off for you."

"What do you mean green?" mocked Verdian as he was forced into a seat as the Rodian sat on the other side of the table and gave him a look of anger.

"The chest," he demanded as Verdian loaded his pistol under the table, "Give it to me and I won't have to shoot your hairy head off."

"Well," Verdian said calmly and pretended to think but then violently said as he shot the alien, "At least I have hair!"

Verdian stood up kicking the Rodian onto the floor as he walked up to the bar saying to the bartender as he shoved three dull coins onto the work surface, "This should do for the pest control service to get him out of here."

Verdian saw the hologram of him in the bounty section of the cantina as he walked up to it keeping his head down as he grabbed it off the table and said, "This is my job."

Verdian took the holo-projector and threw it on the floor and stomped on it smashing it to pieces as everyone watched him as he walked out onto the dense street as he saw a probe droid flying around the streets. Verdian knew why it was here, to find him and his goods as he drew his blaster again and shot the centre-eye of the droid and it exploded into hundreds of pieces. He walked off through the bustling alive streets.


	12. A Cloaked Figure

**Chapter 3 – A Cloaked Warrior**

A figure snuck across the lowest levels of the underworld, it was ruins, the party city had moved far further up the levels over the last few decades, all that was left was old, rotting buildings and that was where Jarren Idona lived. He was an orphan and could never remember his parents, all he knew was that he should never give out his true identity as a descendent of Skywalker, it would obviously get him killed, and he knew the Emperor was one of his most feared enemies.

He searched through an old storage facility of a cantina seeing if he could find any food at all, he was starving having not eaten for days, perhaps even weeks; he could not count time because it was always dark in the deepest depths of the underworld.

He heard footsteps. Or maybe it was his imagination playing tricks on him because nobody ever came down to these dark, stinking wastelands. The footsteps did not fade as he peered out the cantina he could not see anyone but as he turned to face the ruined seats and tables he saw dark black armoured figures entering the facility.

He was terrified and he had never seen anything so menacing in his boring life. He wanted to say something but he could not as his feet walked back in caution automatically.

"Come child and no harm will come to you," said a robotic, dark voice under a black, shiny helmet as Jarren kept walking back until he hit the wall as he jumped in fear as the figure walked into the storage facility, "Now come and you will finally have something to live for."

Jarren was angry, "I have something to live for, now go and leave me alone!"

The figure nodded to his followers as they drew their lightsabers as Jarren launched himself forwards as he slid under the leader, Grand Inquisitor Dato and kicked his follower in the leg causing him to fall over as Jarren punched him in the face knocking him out as he felt an needle jab into his back causing him to become delirious and dizzy as Dato and his follower dragged him over to the wall resting him against it.

"Get the stretcher, the Emperor will be pleased with our work," Dato replied as the follower turned to face a cloaked figure standing in the doorway of the multi-floor cantina.

"The Emperor will not see your work, he is mine back away," the figure softly commanded in a slightly robotic feminine voice as she walked forwards.

"Who are you?" Dato enquired, "Do you work with the Emperor?"

"No, no I don't, I work by myself," she replied, "Now, the boy please."

"No, the Emperor commands the boy is his, so I request you to stand aside for authority and the law," Dato replied.

"I'm not subject of your dictator's authority," she replied as Dato drew his lightsaber and pointed it at her as she said it.

"Then you shall die!" Dato said.

"Very well, but you shall loose," the figure replied as she stood still and calm in her position, "Kill me."

Dato and his follower charged as they swung their lightsabers at where she was standing but they found it went through thin air, she was gone. Dato and his follower looked up across the ceiling to see if they could find her, but suddenly a white lightsaber stabbed through Dato's followers head as the figure kicked him into Dato sending him flying back as she spun through the air at him just missing his head as jumped up and put his blade into defence as he could barely keep up with her unknown fighting style and two white lightsabers as he was too cut down.

The figure ran over to Jarren and drew out a medical kit and used a small device to bring him back to consciousness. He coughed and spluttered, before looking into the dark cloak to see darkness, "Do you work for the Emperor?"

"No, I've come for you because you are the last descendent of an old friend and you must be trained, you are the last hope," she told him whilst nursing him back to health.

"I guess it's cause-"Jarren began.

"You are Jarren Skywalker but you are disguising yourself as Jarren Idona," she finished his sentence.

"Who even are you?" asked Jarren as he tried to look deeper into the cloak.

"Nightshadow Skye, your new teacher in the ways of the force," she replied standing up helping Jarren to his feet, "You will refer to me as Lady Nightshadow."

"Ok, what next?" Jarren asked.

"Take these credits, get a ride to Radr One, I believe there is currently someone trying to get there," Nightshadow replied.

"What about you?" Jarren asked, "Are you not coming with me?"

"No, I'm going in my own ship, with other secret matters to deal with, you will find out one day," she told him as Jarren played with the credits in his hands never knowing what they looked like before.

"I'll see you there then Lady Nightshadow," Jarren replied.

"You too," she replied, "May the force be with you."


	13. Escaping the Capital

**Chapter 4 – Escaping the Capital**

Jarren walked into the cantina as he sat by himself recalling the previous few hours events, Lady Nightshadow was mysterious, but she seemed nice but weird, he was confused, but he was going to do as she said.

"Hey kid!" yelled a voice from the other side of the room, "You look lonely, come sit with me."

Jarren looked at the man and his droid, they looked pretty friendly, so he went over to sit by them taking a seat and briefly smiling to them as he began to think again.

"Kid, what you doing all by yourself in this bar, it's a dangerous place?" the man asked.

"I'm looking for a ride to a place called Radr One, have you heard of it?" Jarren asked as he looked up.

"Hey, what a coincidence, we're heading their too," he replied, "You joining the Rebellion?"

"I don't know, somebody told me to meet there," Jarren told the man.

"We can get you a ride there, for 10000, our ship is the fastest in the known galaxy," he replied, "The _Firefly_ is a beauty."

"Sure, I can pay you that," Jarren replied taking the credits out his pocket and sliding them across the table to the man as he smiled.

"You're in kid," he replied, "I'm the Captain of the _Firefly,_ Verdian Jondi."

"Nice to meet you Verdian," Jarren replied finally knowing this man's identity.

"Our ship is parked in Bay 9807 not far from here, we'll see you there," Verdian said getting up with Uiw as they walked out the cantina onto the street.

"Hey, I'm going to be rich, 10000!" Verdian told Uiw.

"Sir, what about me?" Uiw replied turning his head to Verdian.

"You're a droid; you can't make a living out yourself!" Verdian replied as they made their way into the docking bay.

It had been a few hours, Jarren walked into Bay 9807 to see Verdian working on the ship with Uiw.

"Hey," Jarren said as he stood by the ship.

"Hey kid, we're just making a few quick repairs and we'll be ready to go," Verdian replied as he looked at Jarren before seeing figures appear behind him, "Go! Go! Get on the ship!"

Jarren looked in confusion as he turned around to see a squadron of stormtroopers marching and shooting their way into the bay as he sprinted onto the ship with Uiw as Verdian shot back managing to blast them apart as they loaded their cannons to fire upon the ship as blaster fire ripped across the walls and the ship as Verdian raced onboard as the ramp closed behind him as he raced into the cockpit starting the engines as Uiw sat next to him. Verdian twisted a dial as he said, "Let's hope we don't break down now the repairs are done."

Jarren raced in as he yelled, "They're trying to board."

"Oh yeah, watch this!" Verdian yelled as he smacked a button as several cannons popped out secret compartments on the ship and fired blaster fire at the stormtroopers as they exploded when they hit their target as Verdian piloted the ship up and across the level to the large ravine as he raced up it and to the dull industry above.

"Activate the automatic cannons, we're gonna have some company," Verdian instructed as Uiw clicked some buttons as the smoke filled skies of the Capital faded into the darkness of space as only the stars lit the vacuum as they approached the large _Ferocia II_ dreadnought as it opened fire on them.

"Not these guys again!" Verdian yelled as he rotated the ship as he entered the coordinates this time, not Uiw because he was quicker as the ship came under heavy fire from the dreadnought as the ship began overheating as Verdian rapidly pulled back the lever as space was stretched as they raced in hyperspace.

"Hey, why were they shooting at us?" Jarren asked confused of the entire situation.

"I have a bounty so big on my head kid that everyone wants to get the chest," replied Verdian.

"What chest?"

"The chest which contains Skywalker's lightsaber, have you not heard?" Verdian replied.

"No?" Jarren replied, "Nightshadow could be interested in that."

"Who's Nightshadow?"

"Oh, you'll know when you meet her."


	14. Radr One

**Chapter 5 – Radr One**

The _Firefly_ jumped out of lightspeed into a field of dust and asteroids which lay where Radr once did. The _Firefly_ sped towards it as a voice came from it's communicator, "Please identify yourself."

Verdian climbed over a pressed a button to reply, "Good Morning, this is Verdian Jondi, I have your chest."

"Jondi?"

"Yes, Verdian Jondi."

"Cleared to land Bay 12, the autopilot is now controlling your ship," the controller replied as the ship jolted as it slowed down as it flew through the asteroid field as a large asteroid with a bright base carved in the side suddenly appeared as the ship raced into a landing bay as it touched down.

"Are we here?" Jarren said as he came from the living quarters to the cockpit.

"We are yes," he replied as he walked to a storage cupboard and grabbed the chest which contained the lightsaber.

"What's that?" Jarren replied.

"I don't know some symbol of hope which I had to smuggle across the galaxy and now everyone is after me," he replied as he walked out the ramp with Jarren.

"I presume you are Verdian Jondi," said an old man who stood before them.

"Yes I am, and you?" he replied.

"General Lappon, a pleasure to meet you Jondi," he replied before turning to Jarren, "And who do we have here?"

"Jarren Sk-"he began before pausing, could he trust these people?

"Jarren who?"

"Jarren Idoma Skywalker."

"Skywalker?" Lappon replied.

"Yes sir," he replied as Lappon smiled.

"There's a visitor waiting for you level 8, room 19," Lappon replied, "The Skywalker himself, he was the greatest leader."

Jarren walked off to the room as he was stopped by Verdian, "Hey kid, wonder if you could see if this 'Nightshadow' person has anything to do with this?"

"Yeah sure," he replied taking the heavy chest as he walked off again as Verdian began to walk back upon the _Firefly._

"Jondi?" Lappon asked.

"Yes General?" he replied turning around.

"If you really are the descendant of Hir Jondi, then I have a mission for you," he replied.

"Look, I am not a freedom fighter, I gave you this because an old friend told me I had to, I have to escape the Empire," he replied walking up to Lappon.

"Please, Hir was a great pilot and hero to the New Resistance in the Third Galactic Civil War, you should follow in his footsteps," Lappon pleaded.

"All right, I'll do it, if I get paid," he replied.

"Our organisation is in grave danger," Lappon began, "High General Yahya has been taken hostage by the Empire, if you could rescue her and bring her back here, we could pay you 100,000."

"Sure, I'll gather a crew, Jarren is coming, I like that kid," he replied.

Jarren struggled into the room carrying the heavy chest as he put it down with a thud as he just noticed Nightshadow in the centre of the room meditating and floating above the ground as she descended back to the ground and opened her eyes he said, "Lady Nightshadow, I think you might want to see this."

"What is it?" she replied getting up and lifting the chest with ease and one hand as Jarren gasped at how strong she was.

"I don't know," Jarren replied as he watched her look at the back of the chest as the voice spoke of Ali Skywalker again as he was struck with surprise and jumped back but Nightshadow remained calm.

" _Greetings to whoever reads this, I am Ali Skywalker I was the King of Naboo and a powerful Jedi, until I died at the hands of Darth Foxy, I write this through the force and to whoever finds this but most importantly to the only two people who can open this, the ones who will bring balance to the force. Please deliver this to them, they will greatly appreciate it and may the force be with you._ "

"The boy, can I train him Ali?" she spoke out closing her eyes.

"You must train him, he is the last Skywalker," a voice replied as the chest began to levitate with Nightshadow as she meditated again as it opened and an old, battered lightsaber arose from it as she opened her eyes grabbing it with a tight fist. She got back to her feet as she walked over to Jarren and said, "It is time to begin your training."

"Not now milady, we've got to go," said a voice as Verdian emerged from the doorway, "We've got to rescue some High General Yahya from the big dreadnought thing."

"Another day then, Jarren," as she began to follow Verdian as she beckoned for him to follow.

The _Firefly_ raced out Radr One followed by a shiny silver ship which instantly jumped into lightspeed as the _Firefly_ followed as space was stretched once again. Onboard, Verdian walked into the living quarters where Jarren sat wearing a shirt and jacket which were new from the Rebellion for joining them.

"Hey kid, you will need this once we get there," he said handing him a blaster as Jarren touched it with his hands and felt the unique shape of the weapon.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Also," Verdian replied sitting down opposite him, "You should work with me on my smuggling business, I need some more crew, I get lonely hanging out with this clanker."

"Did you know I can hear you, my programming has very good sound sensor systems," Uiw replied from the cockpit.

"I know you can," Verdian replied.


	15. The Dreadnought

**Chapter 6 – The Dreadnought**

The _Firefly_ jumped out of lightspeed above Chandrila to see the _Ferocia II_ darkening the light ahead. Verdian flicked a lever as Uiw switched the ship off autopilot as Verdian took control. Jarren sat behind glaring at the dreadnought in awe.

"Look at the size of that thing!" he yelled sticking his finger out and pointing at it.

"I've encounter the same ship three times now, they are pretty tough, prepare for a rough landing," he replied.

"Landing?!" questioned Jarren in confusion.

"How else are we gonna save the High General kid?" he replied.

Jarren didn't reply, he was still looking at the dreadnought when it fired upon them sending him flying back into his chair as Verdian piloted the ship across the top surface of the dreadnought again as many TIE fighters followed them as the auto cannons kicked in blasting backwards at them turning them into dust.

Grand Admiral Rkon stood at the bridge as he instructed the officers below without even looking at them but at the approaching ship.

"Sir, the tractor beam is fully charged," an officer told him.

"Alert all commands, ready for the tractor beam officer," he replied without even looking at him but at the ever inclosing ship.

The _Firefly_ raced past the bridge and past the twenty-five engines of the dreadnought before looping back around to follow where it came from and travel down a trench in the surface as the fighters pursed them but they were turned to dust again.

"I don't understand, how are we going to land?" Jarren asked.

"Well, we're gonna fight until their tractor beam catches us, then we shoot our way in," he replied as the ship was caught by the tractor beam, "Here we go, Uiw keep our speed fast, the cannons are still on."

"Yes sir," replied Uiw as the ship raced towards the hanger bay.

Verdian stood up loading his blaster with Jarren, "This is it kid."

The ship clanked as it touched down into the hanger as Verdian looked back and shouted to Uiw, "Keep the ship locked up!"

He looked back to see the ramp race down as stormtroopers poured out the doors firing at the ship as it, Verdian and Jarren fired back annihilating their forces. They charged into the control room shooting the officers down as they locked the door behind them.

"Now we gotta find this High General," Verdian said walking over to the computer and tapping a few buttons, "I hate these computers."

"Oh wait look, Cell 2188!" Jarren yelled sticking his finger out at the computer as Verdian swatted it away and shushed him. There suddenly was a shooting sound as the door began to be prised open as Jarren grabbed Verdian and pulled him into an elevator as they clicked to go up as the door closed and the stormtroopers entered the room as the elevator shot up into the cell block.

The door opened to reveal several officers sat at their stations as they spun around with their blasters as Verdian and Jarren shot their way in jumping on the workstations and watching the officers fall lifeless to the floor as Jarren raced down the cell block to cell 2188 as it opened revealing a young woman with long brown hair sitting on her own not even realising the door had been opened.

"I'm Jarren Skywalker, I'm here to get you out of here!" he instructed.

"Skywalker?" she asked looking back, "Hope, let's go!"

Verdian ran down the cell block screaming as hundreds of stormtroopers raced after them firing rapidly but missing and hitting the walls as they sparked. The three ran through deeper into the prison as they ran to find the way out.

A cloaked figure roamed through the dreadnought sneaking around without the stormtroopers even noticing as she came to the _Firefly_ , she raced forwards across the hanger as a disturbance in the force interrupted her as she looked back to see Darth Foxy.

"I was expecting I would run into you some time soon," Nightshadow snarled.

"Who are you?" he replied.

"Nightshadow Skye, I'm here to get my revenge," she replied igniting her two white lightsabers.

"You can try fool, but you shall die, like Skywalker did to my lightsaber," he replied igniting his red lightsaber across his face in his Form 7 fighting stance.

Nightshadow screamed in hatred at his last quote as she charged forwards spinning through the air and flipping off objects as the two skilled fighters fought with fury across the hanger. Stormtroopers watched in awe at the insane duel that progressed across the hanger as objects were brutally sliced in half as they flew through the air so fast it was difficult to see them and the duellists.

Verdian ran out as they snuck across the hanger as the stormtroopers watched the duel. Jarren glared in shock at the duel, it was so fast and quick, he had never seen anyone move so quick through the air. Jarren drew his blaster pistol and aimed at Foxy shooting him with precision but he blocked it, as he was caught off guard Nightshadow kicked him to the ground and ran across the hanger towards the exit and back towards her ship.

Foxy jumped up in raged by losing he yelled at his soldiers to not let the _Firefly_ escape as he stormed after Nightshadow.

The hanger was filled with blaster fire as Jarren was determined to follow Nightshadow but he heard Yahya shout, "Come quick Jarren!"

He turned back at them and realised he had leave Nightshadow to do what she had to do, she looked skilled enough to protect herself, he had to go.

He sprinted onto the _Firefly_ , he was annoyed, he wanted to help her, but she had gone. He sat angrily in the living quarters as Verdian raced into the cockpit as the ship left the hanger and instantly jumped into lightspeed before a single shot could penetrate through the shields.

"Why couldn't I go and help her, apparently I have some sort of force power or whatever," Jarren told Yahya whilst she sat next to him in the living quarters.

"She'll be alright; you will be one of our Rebellion's greatest symbols of hope, you are the descendant of Skywalker himself," she comforted him.

"General, thanks," he replied.

"You don't have to call me General, my name is Hope Yahya," she replied.

"Nice to meet you Hope," Jarren replied with a smile.

"Hey, High General person or whatever you are called," Verdian said as he walked into the room, "Could you contact your base, ya'know to make them aware your safe."

"Sure, also I need to tell them where that dreadnought is, there is a good chance they are following us," she replied.


	16. --- Part 2 - Fist of an Empire ---

**Part 2**

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far,_

 _far away..._

 _Nightshadow has gone missing. Although High General Yahya has been rescued from the clutches of the NEW GALACTIC EMPIRE, the REBELLION have been threatened of the discovery of their secret base._

 _In her passing, Jarren Skywalker has ceased training to use the force. The REBELLION has begun procedures in the imminent threat of total invasion._

 _After being defeated by Nightshadow, Darth Foxy begins his hunt for the mysterious force user hoping if he finds her, he finds the boy..._


	17. Mystery into Hyperspace

**Chapter 1 – Mystery into Hyperspace**

A squadron of X-wings flew through the asteroid field which lay around Radr One as they raced around an asteroid approaching a small stealthy probe which lay on the asteroid trying to cloak itself.

"Black One to Radr One, we've got something," the pilot of the leading X-wing, Jarren Skywalker.

"What is it?" said a voice from the other side as Jarren instantly recognised it.

"Nice for you to join us this morning Hope," he replied, "But, yeah, it's some sort of probe, we'll destroy it before it does any harm."

The squadron raced in formation towards the asteroid as they fired their proton torpedoes causing it to explode sending shards in all directions.

"We're sending a salvage team to collect it now," she replied.

"Hey kid, found something," a voice said from a new joiner to the comlink chat.

"We have Verdian, I'll send you to coordinates now," Jarren replied pressing a few buttons as the computer bleeped as it sent the coordinates to Verdian as Jarren looked back at Radr One to see the _Firefly_ racing towards the squadron, "Black squadron return to base, I'm going to scan the area for any more targets, I'll alert you if I find it."

Jarren split away from the squadron and deeper into the asteroid field as he heard a voice in his head, he recognized it but was unsure what it actually said.

"Black One to Radr One, did you just send me a transmission?" Jarren enquired but no answer came back just silence as he began again, "Repeat, Black One to Radr One, did you just send me a transmission."

Again there was no reply. He was some distance away from Radr One now as he raced through the asteroid field in a straight line. Something must have broken, in the few weeks he had gained his X-wing after becoming Captain Skywalker for rescuing Hope Yahya.

"R12 see if you can fix the communications," he instructed his trustworthy droid behind him as he bleeped back and extended his maintenance arm and fiddled with the power socket.

The ship began to bleep and whir as the computer automatically began typing digits into the navi-computer as Jarren looked in confusion and blinked to see if this was all a weird dream, but it indeed wasn't. The ship suddenly turned slightly and began accelerating out the asteroid field and into the deep, dark space.

"Black One to Radr One, my ship is malfunctioning, do you copy?" he enquired in anger before hitting the wall and sighing an annoyance before the ship jolted forwards sending the X-wing into lightspeed.

The _Firefly_ landed back in the hanger in Radr One as Jarren and Uiw lifted the heavy probe droid out the cargo hold and into the hanger as an officer with some soldiers helped him load it onto a trolley.

"An Imperial probe droid," the officer said confused, "The Empire must be spying on our activities, I'll inform the High General, Jondi, make sure the perimeter is guarded, we can't let any Imperial ships enter this asteroid field."

"Sorry officer, but I've got to do some repairs and get out of here, I already owe large debts and I must go and repay them," he replied.

"Jondi, you are a great pilot and natural leader, it is a shame you leave, but debts are a serious thing," the officer replied sticking out his hand and shaking Verdian's, "We'd pay anything for you to return again one day."

"Thanks officer, also one last thing, have you seen Captain Skywalker?" Verdian asked.

"No, it's possible he entered through another sector of the base, we'll check the landing records," he replied.

Verdian looked back at Uiw who was fixing up the _Firefly_ and said, "How's it going."

"Good sir, we're going to need some more parts though, I'm running short on fixing the engines," he replied.

"I'll organise that," Verdian replied as he walked off to the main control room of the base to ask an officer as he bumped into Yahya on the way down a corridor.

"I heard you're leaving," she replied, "But, we need you if the Empire comes here."

"We need you?" he replied, "I need to go, it's only you who needs me."

"No, we all need you!" she yelled as Verdian walked past her towards the control centre, "Come back!"

"Aw," he replied, "Are you scared I'm not giving you a goodbye kiss!"

"Shut up you scoundrel!" she yelled.

Verdian stopped and pointed at himself, "Me, a scoundrel?"

Hope Yahya sighed, "You're just so… so… oh I don't know!"

"Hey thanks for calling me handsome secretly!" he replied.

"Oh you are so hopeless!" she yelled as she stormed off in other direction.


	18. The Imperial Armada

**Chapter 2 – The Imperial Armada**

X-wings frantically searched the area for any traces of Jarren, but they found nothing. They were led by Verdian in the _Firefly_. The squadron split into several different groups as they searched the field for the missing pilot.

"Irel Squadron return to base," Irel leader instructed after a while.

"Captain Skywalker is out there, I'm not giving up 'till I've found him," Verdian replied.

"Sir he could have been eaten by a space slug, it is entirely-"Irel leader began before he was interrupted.

"I don't care, I will find him, return to base," He replied, "If I die, I'll see you hell!"

The _Firefly_ raced deeper into the asteroid field as it raced along the surface of a large crater and into a deep cavern. Only the ship's lights lit up it as it raced down at full speed.

Meanwhile back on Radr One, General Alun was called over by an officer.

"Sir, I think you might want to see this," he told Alun as he pointed at the computer screen, "A number of large dreadnoughts are travelling through lightspeed towards our sector."

"Thanks officer, alert all commands, activate the shields and deploy the fleet," he commanded.

"What is it?" asked Hope Yahya as she entered the conversation curious of the on-going activity.

"Your Excellency, prepare for invasion," he replied.

On the edge of the asteroid field the _Ferocia II_ emerged along with an entire fleet of Super Star Destroyers. The fleet raced into the asteroid field at full speed firing at the asteroids as some collided with their protective shielding causing minor damage to the superior dreadnought.

"My lord, the Rebel base is directly ahead," Grand Admiral Rkon told Foxy.

"Good, good," chuckled Foxy, "Prepare landing forces and my shuttle."

"Yes my lord," replied Rkon as he walked away and commanded officers to do what must be done.

The _Firefly_ began to depart the cave; Verdian was annoyed at not finding Jarren, the fear of losing him, was losing a future crew member, depending on whether he chose Rebellion or the crew. The cave began to shake, as Verdian blinked to see if this was real or just his imagination playing tricks on him. But they were not, it shook more. He was confused as he looked out the cave's exit he could see growing dots in the distance as he comlink activated.

"Captain Jondi, the-," it began before it was cut off by a communications block as the _Firefly_ raced into space to see that the dots were not dots, it was an Imperial Armada racing towards him as he banked the ship towards Radr One and away from the oncoming fleet as the asteroid he just emerged from exploded into tiny pieces.

"I can kinda guess what you were going to say officer," Verdian told himself as he was fired upon as he raced towards Radr One as he saw the Rebel fleet emerge from atop it and take on the armada, he had no hope in them, they were puny compared to the every racing forward armada.

Admiral Kazna, a Mon Calamari, sat in the command ship, _Spirit of Home One_ as it fired upon the oncoming fleet as he yelled, "Concentrate all firepower on the main command ship."

X-wings sped from the base and cruisers as they raced towards the oncoming TIE fighters with skill, besting them in every aspect.

The _Firefly_ raced into a hanger on Radr One as Verdian ran out as Uiw greeted him saying, "Should I continue the repairs."

"We don't have time, prepare for departure," Verdian commanded as he ran towards the command centre and walked up to General Alun.

"Captain Jondi, our transport ships have failed to escape, the oncoming armada of the Empire is too strong, we request High General Yahya depart on your ship, which is more agile," he instructed Verdian as Yahya walked in.

"Why are you still here!" she yelled in anger, as she hated everything about him.

"To get you out of here!" he replied as he grabbed her arm as he screamed and he shouted as they began to run, "Follow!"

Onboard the _Ferocia II,_ Grand Admiral Rkon stood upon the bridge as an officer approached him as Rkon turned to face him.

"Sir, our starfighters are being besting however we are in range of the base and are ready to fire," he told Rkon.

"Good, alert all the fleet, prepare to fire turbolasers, now," he replied in excitement that they would maybe finally destroy the Rebellion.


	19. An Unexpected Arrival

**Chapter 3 – An Unexpected Arrival**

Jarren's X-wing raced from hyperspace over a green planet which he raced towards at full speed.

"We're finally out of the darn hyperspace malfunction, time to get us back to base," Jarren told R12, "Input the coordinates."

Jarren grabbed the control stick and tilted it sideways to bank towards space again however the ship continued travelling at full speed towards the planet which was racing closer.

"R12 see if you can fix the malfunction, I don't understand all the controls are on some sort of auto-pilot," Jarren replied as R12 beeped back. The ship raced into the dense atmosphere still travelling at incredibly fast speeds. Jarren was scared; the ship could crash and kill him and R12.

R12 beeped in frustration. Jarren hit the control stick hoping it would fix itself and take him out of this hell hole. The viewport was suddenly met with vines and brambles as the ship began spinning and suddenly water met the X-wing as it began to sink below the water level. Jarren opened the cockpit and grabbed his stuff and jumped into the water as R12 followed him to the bank of the stream. The X-wing was now completely submerged.

Jarren walked across the marshland looking for a good place to set up a camp. He stormed through the woodland in frustration as he saw a small cave sticking from the ground as he was suddenly attracted to it.

"R12 wait there, I'll be back soon, start setting up," he instructed as he took of his pilot suit and his normal clothes lay below.

There was an eerie silence as Jarren dropped into the cave as the sound echoed on for a while until it could not be heard. He cautiously walked forwards as his footsteps echoed throughout the bramble-filled cave. He reached what looked like a man-made tunnel as he heard someone else's footsteps come from around the corner.

He drew his blaster as he peered around the corner to see Darth Foxy. He holstered it again and instantly drew his lightsaber as it ignited a crystal blue. Foxy got closer not saying a word as he drew his crimson red lightsaber and then another which Jarren from what Nightshadow had taught him that he didn't know he had.

Foxy remained silent, Jarren knew this wasn't right as he began to edge forwards and swung his blade towards Jarren's head as he ducked swinging his blade up to meet Foxy's. He began to move faster than Jarren could see as the figure became more of blur and the two lightsabers began to flicker white. Jarren's lightsaber was knocked out of his hand and into the wall. He leapt out the way as the figure attempted to slice him down. Jarren fell down onto the floor as the figure pointed both white lightsabers at his neck. This person was not Foxy at all, it was Nightshadow.

"Lady Nightshadow?" Jarren asked in confusion, "Is that you?"

"It took you this long to realise," she replied chuckling from under her hood, "Just training you."

"That wasn't training!" yelled Jarren as he stood up brushing the dirt off him, "You almost killed me!"

"Oh well…" she replied as she flipped up and out of the cave onto the ground above as Jarren caught a glimpse of a black plated leg before it disappeared beyond the thick black cloak. Jarren climbed back up as he looked at Nightshadow as she appeared to talk to R12.

"Why did you come here, what are you doing here?" Jarren asked.

"Oh, I was testing myself and I decided to bring you here too, that's why your X-wing crashed," she told him as Jarren sighed in anger.

"So what do you want me for?" he replied in confusion of why he was here with her.

"Training, so together one day we will take down my old enemy," she replied as she led Jarren through the dense jungle.

"I don't have time for training, I have to get back and help my friends!" he replied, "Just it's under the water and now there's no way off this marshy wastelands!"

"Use the force and you will find a way," she replied.

"Why do you even need me to kill Foxy, why can't you do it yourself," Jarren replied in anger.

"Because I have killed him before and he has killed me before, I cannot do it alone again, I risk my death and the galaxy's death," she replied.

"Ok, I will help you," Jarren replied as he put his hand out as Nightshadow outstretched a black metallic plated arm to meet his.


	20. Evacuation of the Base

**Chapter 4 – Evacuation of the Base**

The base was ablaze from the inside; turbolasers shattered the exterior and penetrated into Radr One. Verdian and Hope ran through the base as the corridor ahead began to shatter as the walls caved in blocking their escape.

Verdian scrambled through the wreckage to see if he could find a way through but it was too thick.

"Jondi to transport, our escape route is blocked; we'll need some help to get through," Veridan said through his comlink as he scrambled down to help Hope up, "I've got the General."

Uiw came walking down the corridor as fast as he could as he began to yell, "Sir! Sir!"

A loudspeaker over spoke the droid though, "Imperial troops have entered the base, Imperial troops have entered the base."

"There's no time for your statement!" Verdian yelled at Uiw as he grabbed his comlink, "I'll get the General out on the _Firefly!"_

Verdian grabbed Hope as she screamed again; they ran down the corridor as several bits of the ceiling dropped from above.

Uiw tried to walk as fast he could after them as he shouted, "Wait, wait for me!"

Verdian and Hope sprinted into the hanger where the _Firefly_ stood. She ran onboard as Verdian bolted around to just see Uiw come walking through the door.

"Hurry up you clanker!" he yelled, "Or we'll leave you here!"

Stormtroopers raced through the door as Verdian yelled as he drew his blaster, "Move!"

A shootout in the hanger ensued, blaster fire ripped into the hull of the _Firefly_ as Verdian and Uiw boarded sending the ramp up.

"Prepare for take-off!" yelled Verdian at Uiw as he ran towards Hope.

"This old trash pile is never going to get us past the armada!" she yelled in anger, "Or even out this hanger!"

"This old trash pile still has some surprises left in it darling!" Verdian replied as he ran into the cockpit and she followed him. He flicked a switch as the auto-cannons activated shooting down the stormtroopers.

"Prepare for the jump to hyperspace!" Verdian commanded Uiw as he sat next to him. He began to pilot the ship up off the ground.

"But sir-" Uiw began to be interrupted by Verdian.

"There are no buts!" he replied as the ship raced out of the hanger and into the asteroid field as Hope watched another transport be ripped apart hopelessly.

The _Firefly_ escaped into the asteroid field as it came under heavy fire from a perusing Star Destroyer.

"Star Destroyers!" Hope cried.

"I know, I know, I can see them!" Verdian replied as he banked the ship again towards a clear passage, "Punch it!"

Uiw pushed the hyperdrive lever forwards as the ship made a horrible noise which made Hope cringe.

"Sir, I noticed earlier, we have not completed our repairs on the hyperdrive!" he shouted, "It's impossible to go to hyperspace!"

"We're in trouble!" Verdian replied as he banked the ship towards the battle again, "I'll try and find cover in an asteroid."

"In an asteroid!" yelled Uiw and Hope in reply.

"You heard me in an asteroid!" he replied.

"Look Jondi, if we stay out here much longer, we're going to be polverised!" cried Hope in reply.

"Oh well, do you want me to drop you on board the Imperial Dreadnought," Verdian replied, "You should be grateful I'm actually giving you a lift."

Hope sighed in annoyance as she slumped back in her chair.

Grand Admiral Rkon walked to Foxy on the bridge.

"My lord, we have found Captain Jondi and High General Yahya on-board the _Firefly_ but they have entered deeper into the asteroid field and we have lost track of them," Rkon told him.

"Asteroids are no concern admiral, direct my ship and a few Star Destroyers, I want that ship or your head," Foxy replied as Rkon bowed and walked away in fear.

The Rebel Fleet was destroyed, only transports remained, still they were decimated to dust in time. The Imperial Fleet was now heading into the deeper asteroid field to find the _Firefly_ and the location of Nightshadow.

Suddenly, a young man walked up to Rkon.

"Sir, we have tracked the _Firefly_ but they are moving to attack position," he told him.

"Prepare to use the tractor beam, nothing will stop us now that we have them, good work Captain Kinjoula," Rkon replied as he praised Kinjoula for his work.


	21. Chasing the Firefly Ways of the Force

**Chapter 5 – Chasing the** ** _Firefly_** **/ The Ways of the Force**

Verdian piloted the _Firefly_ towards the bridge of the _Ferocia II_. He rapidly put his hand onto a stick and pushed a button sending proton torpedoes at the bridge. Rkon and his crew were sent flying backwards by the shockwave as the _Firefly_ raced overhead.

"Sir, the rebel flagship is moving to jump to hyperspace," an officer told Rkon as he studied his tracking computer.

"Launch the TIE starfighters immediately officer, I do not want that ship to escape," Rkon replied, "Target both the flagship and the _Firefly."_

Admiral Kazna sat at the bridge as he commanded, "Punch it officer."

"Sir, enemy fighters!" yelled the officer back as Kazna spun back around on his chair to face the on-coming wave of enemies. He looked in horror at the ship's shields decimating to nothing. He wanted to act, but there was nothing he could do but watch himself die.

Verdian raced around the back of the _Ferocia II_ and towards the _Spirit of Home One_ as he said looking back at Hope, "You said you didn't want to find cover in an asteroid, well here you go."

"I regret it ok?" Hope replied and sighed, Verdian was such an annoyance.

"Ok, ok," Verdian replied, "Calm down your Excellency!"

The _Firefly_ raced alongside the _Spirit of Home One_ shooting down TIE fighters as it jumped away into hyperspace. All the attention turned to the _Firefly_ as it raced away from the fleet as it accelerated after him into the asteroid field.

Several Star Destroyers had been ripped apart by asteroids; their fleet was being destroyed at Foxy's own disposal.

The _Firefly_ sped across the surfaces of asteroids evading the fleet as it fired at them sending particles of asteroid flying everywhere. TIE fighters perused it across the great crater and down cracks in the rock sending less skilled fighter pilots crashing into the walls and floor. Sections of rock smashed into the fighters sending them crashing down.

Uiw screeched in his droid like voice. By human nature Hope jumped back every time a fighter exploded but Verdian piloted the ship with ease.

The fighters were down, no lasers required. The _Firefly_ raced into a cavern to repair.

"Where are we going?" asked Hope.

"To take cover in an asteroid," Verdian replied.

"I hope you know what you are doing," she replied.

"Me too," replied Verdian.

Jarren was starving, it had been days since he had eaten and Nightshadow was making him do training most of the day with little sleep. It was brutal, yes. But it worked. Jarren knew he was becoming stronger with the force and one day could help Nightshadow defeat Foxy, or do it himself.

He was meditating on the river bank; his eyes were closed in deep meditation. He could not clear his mind; he kept seeing visions of his friends. They were in pain, Hope was crying, Uiw was spare parts and Verdian was… dead.

He opened his eyes in shock running to Nightshadow who appeared to be talking to someone, some blue lit person.

"Lady Nightshadow," he said.

"Yes, Jarren," she replied walking over to him, "What is it?"

"I had a vision, of my friends in pain," he replied, "I must go, but my X-wing is still under the water."

"Use the force and you will reach it," she replied putting her hand on Jarren's shoulder.

"But lifting stones and rocks is one thing and I can do it, but lifting a starfighter, that's just next level," Jarren replied, he was never going to make it out of here and save his friends, or himself from starvation.

"No, it is not completely different, imagine that starfighter is a rock, then lift it," she replied, "You must believe."

"Ok, I'll do it," he replied lifting his hand out and closing his eyes as the water around the ship began to bubble furiously. The top of the X-wing emerged from the water. Nightshadow watched in surprise, if this boy could do this without giving up, he was just as powerful as she was.

However, it sank once again; he did not have the courage to carry on.

Jarren walked back over to Nightshadow, "How was I meant to do that, now I'm stuck here forever."

Jarren walked away into the jungle as Nightshadow called him back but he ignored her.

"Just like I was," she said to herself as a voice replied, "Yes, I remember."

The water around the X-wing bubbled furiously as it rapidly emerged from the water and into the air. Jarren looked from behind a tree to see his X-wing floating above the water towards him. He ran over in shock.

Nightshadow turned to him and said whilst still controlling the X-wing, "You will learn, I will teach you."


	22. Escaping the Fleet

**Chapter 6 – Escaping the Fleet**

Verdian tossed a small part to Uiw and yelled, "See what you can do with this."

Uiw held the part examining it before beginning to fix it into the wall. Hope walked over to Verdian.

"They are still out there and they are not going to give up until we're dead or they've found us," Hope explained.

"Oh well, we'll make the jump to lightspeed in the asteroid field then," he replied.

"In the asteroid field?!" she replied surprised, "You're crazy."

"I've done it before," he replied, "And I will do it again milady."

"Don't call me that!" she replied.

"What can I call you then?" he replied as there was suddenly a jolt and Hope fell into Verdian's arms instead of falling onto the floor, "Listen, you're right they're still out there, let's go!"

Verdian and Hope ran to the cockpit as Uiw watched them race by and yelled, "Wait for me!"

Verdian flicked a switch and the ship jolted again as he smashed a lever with force and the ship sped out the cave and into space taking cover behind asteroids.

Rkon stood at the bridge as Foxy emerged behind him.

"Found any trace?" he told Rkon.

"No my lord," he replied.

"Deploy the fleet," Foxy replied.

"Yes my lord," Rkon replied as he instructed an officer.

The _Firefly_ raced out the asteroid field.

"Thank goodness we're out of the asteroid field!" Uiw cried.

"How did we lose them that easily?" Hope questioned.

"I don't know, but we've got to find a safe port nearby for hyperdrive repairs," Verdian replied as he tapped buttons on a console, "Ah, Yanna Station."

"Yanna Station where's that?" Hope replied.

"Haruun Kal, the Imperial reign is quiet there so it sounds safe," Verdian replied.

The ship sped through space as a lone TIE Specialist Interceptor followed activating its cloaking device and perusing the _Firefly._

Jarren climbed into his X-wing looking down at Nightshadow, "I will return, I promise."

"Stay now and together we can take Foxy down, those visions may be real, but they could escape themselves," Nightshadow replied.

"I can't get the vision out of my head, my friends, they're gonna die!" he replied putting his helmet on.

"I can give you that power!" she replied.

"I will return, you can teach me then," he replied.

"Beware of Foxy, remember everything I have taught you, may the force be with you," Nightshadow told Jarren.

"I will, you too," he replied as the cockpit shut and the X-wing raced away from the ground and into the sky.

"R12 set coordinates for Radr One," Jarren instructed as the ship sped into space. R12 beeped in reply.

"It doesn't matter, I have a feeling, my friends are there," he replied as he pulled a lever and the ship raced into hyperspace.

The _Firefly_ raced towards Haruun Kal as the _Ferocia II_ raced out of hyperspace behind it.

Verdian sat with Hope and Uiw in the cockpit as Verdian flicked a switch.

"Damn it!" he yelled, "How did they track us!"

The ship jolted as it raced through space spinning to avoid blaster fire.

Foxy commanded the bridge as he yelled, "Activate the tractor beam."

"But sir-"an officer began as he was grabbed and throw into a wall, "No buts I want that ship!"

The _Firefly_ was suddenly grabbed by the beam as it violently squirmed to escape.

"What are we going to do?" Hope cried.

"I don't know," Verdian replied as he reached for his blaster and activated the automatic cannons as they shot the _Ferocia II_ , "Follow me."

The ship entered a hanger where battalions of stormtroopers lined and some prepare cannons. The _Firefly_ 's automatic cannons activated and shot down the stormtroopers sending parts of glossy floor tiles everywhere. Stormtroopers fired back piecing holes in the damaged ship.

A commander led his troops hacking open the entry door and boarding as they searching for the fugitives. Verdian stood protecting Hope at the end of a corridor as he fired piecing the commander's armour. He stood back up shooting Verdian knocking him out as Hope cried in distress as she ran forwards punching the commander in the face and running past him. He recovered and spun around shooting her with his stun gun.


	23. The Execution

**Chapter 7 – The Execution**

Verdian sat strapped to a chair as Foxy punched his face waking him up. He looked up blood covering his face and asked, "Where am I?"

"That's not your information, Jondi," Foxy replied, "I knew a Jondi, he was in my prison, until he escaped."

"Oh what, that Hir Jondi guy that the commander talked about," he understood looking at the disgusting face of Foxy. Even over a hundred years past when he had gained the gruesome scar across his face it still stood prominent from the scarred skin below.

"I'm not here to have a chat about ancestry, I'm here to get answers," Foxy replied raising his hand towards Verdian's face, "And you are going to give me answers, now!"

Foxy slammed Verdian's head into the back of the torture chair and throttled him with his bare hand.

"Where is Jarren?" he asked, "Tell me and I will let you live, otherwise I will make your life hell!"

Verdian's head was being pressed against the back metal so much he thought he might just fall through it. He was a master of resisting torture though, it was in his blood.

"I will say this one last time!" Foxy yelled pulling Verdian's head forwards, "Where are Jarren and Nightshadow?"

"I will not be intimidated by you!" Verdian replied as he saw Hope escorted by two officers to a glass walkway above. She stopped to look down at the ongoing torture.

"You will be, you will be!" Foxy replied picking Verdian up with the force and throwing him into the corner at high speed.

Verdian looked up and tried to stand up but he was taken off his legs and into the air to Foxy's tight grasp around his neck.

"Where is the boy?!" Foxy yelled as he detached his lightsaber from his belt igniting the crimson, flaming red of anger, fear and the dark side. He pulled it up to Verdian's throat as Hope watched in despair.

Verdian tried turning his head away from the red blade as he mocked through being choked, "You will never surpass Jarren, he is more powerful than you are!"

Foxy roared in anger throwing Verdian through the air swing his lightsaber back and slicing the body in half laying Verdian's limb dead body onto the floor.

Hope cried, "No!"

An officer walked into the room as Foxy drew his lightsaber back onto his belt.

"My lord, a rebel snubfighter has set course for their base, we believe this could be Skywalker himself," he told Foxy.

"Good, make sure he doesn't escape, bring my ship, I want to see to him personally," he replied walking off past the officer and out the torture chamber.

Jarren arrived out of hyperspace just outside the asteroid field as he looked at the flaming base; the Imperial fleet was nowhere to be seen.

"R12 scan the area for any Imperial targets," Jarren instructed as he piloted the ship into the asteroid field at great speed, "The force is telling me the answers to where my friends are are here."

R12 bleeped in reply.

"Good, I just feel sad, something is telling me something through the force, I don't know what," he told the droid as the ship approached a hanger in the base.

Jarren landed in the hanger as he clipped his lightsaber to his belt and grabbed his blaster walking out of the ship into the desolate hanger, nobody was anywhere to be seen.

"Maybe the Empire is done with this place, maybe I was wrong, maybe my friends are dead that's what the force is telling me," Jarren told R12 who bleeped in reply, "Thanks for the positive but that could well be the case."

They walked through the dark hallways as the lights flickered above. Jarren was heading to the control centre, he could check the security footage for the whole base from there. He entered through a door as it closed behind him trapping R12 on the other side. Something didn't feel right. Something felt sinister. Or perhaps it was someone…


	24. Confrontation with the Dark Lord PART 1

**Chapter 8 – Confrontation with the Dark Lord PART 1**

Rkon stood in the control centre of the _Ferocia II_ as an officer walked up to him, "Sir we have secured a droid roaming around the rebel base, he is proving rather feisty."

"Shut him down Captain Hattq immediately," he replied as the ship descended through Haruun Kal's atmosphere.

Hattq walked away, he hated the Empire. He wasn't with the Empire. He was an anonymous rebel spy, secretly working for General Lappon, who had been killed in the attack on the rebel base. He had the news that High General Yahya was captured aboard the ship.

He walked up to an officer of the Maintenance sector asking, "Fix the hyperdrive on the _Firefly_ immediately, Rkon wants the ship for the fleet."

Hattq walked into the chamber which Hope was being held with a deactivated Uiw.

"What do you want?" she sighed, she was fed up of Imperials, "Does the Emperor want answers?"

"No, I'm here to get you back to what could be left of the fleet," Hattq replied, "Kas Hattq, rebel spy."

"How do I know I can trust you, you could be leading me right into Foxy's grip!" she exclaimed as he undid her handcuffs and walked over to Uiw to activate him.

"I knew Lappon, he found me as a child and I have enough Intel for us to recover from-" he told Hope as Uiw activated punching the Imperial and kicking him to the floor.

"Imperial scum must eliminate!" he growled robotically.

"Stop!" Hope yelled in the hope that this may be their way out, "The fleet is destroyed along with the rebellion, we'll find somewhere to go."

Hattq walked Hope and Uiw down the corridor with two blasters attached to his belt.

"Sir, Lord Foxy says he wants them when he got back from the rebel base," an officer asked walking up to him, "Where are you taking them?"

"You don't need to know, private info," he replied grabbing the blaster and shooting the man. The alarm quickly sounded as Kas Hattq ushered them forwards passing Hope a blaster as they made their way towards the _Firefly_.

R12 electrocuted his guards rolling over the limp humans crushing their bodies. He drew out a small device firing blasts of laser energy at the oncoming Admiral piecing through him.

The _Firefly_ was in sight as Kas and Hope shot their way across the hanger. Uiw sprinted forwards looking back to see R12.

"R12, hurry up, we need to find Skywalker," he yelled across the hanger over the laser fire as he punched down another trooper. They boarded the _Firefly_ quickly jumping into their positions as Hope piloted the ship out the hanger shooting the defences whilst Kas sat in the co-pilot's seat.

They raced away from the Star Destroyer at immense speed across Haruun Kal's atmosphere and into a cloud.

"Sir, the rebel ship has escaped the hanger bay!" yelled an officer.

"Deploy the TIEs!" commanded Rkon as he looked back at the fleeing ship, "And inform Lord Foxy."

The _Firefly_ raced far ahead the _Ferocia II_ and banked upwards towards space as they watched the dreadnought follow in pursuit activating full sub-light thrusters and beginning to power towards them.

"Ready for lightspeed?" Hope asked.

"Yes, punch it!" Hattq replied as Hope pushed the lever forwards and a horrible noise filled the cockpit. The hyperdrive was still broken.

"What?" Hattq replied, "They said they fixed it!"

"No lightspeed?" Hope asked trying to make a joke out of it.

"It's not my fault!" he replied as they raced from blue to black sky and fire from TIE fighters pieced the shields.

Ahead lay several Star Destroyers guarding the planet. Suddenly, the automatic cannons activated shooting down the oncoming TIE fighters as the ship banked away from the ever approaching fleet.

Jarren walked forwards as he noticed a shadow emerging from around the corner. This was Foxy, he knew it.

Drawing his lightsaber and standing in an attack stance he took a few steps back in fear of the tall, disgusting creature.

"Young Skywalker, we finally meet, this time Nightshadow cannot be here to save you!" he snarled, "Your friends have been taken care of above Haruun Kal, Jondi is dead."

Jarren roared in anger charging forwards duelling the man into the control room as Jarren swung for his head but missed hitting the crimson red blade. Suddenly, dozens of object flew from all corners of the room as Jarren failed to duel and slice them as he was hit holding his shoulder and switching into defence against the dark lord.

"You are strong in the force, I can teach you better than she can, I sent Dato out to find you but she killed him," Foxy snarled, "I can teach you."

"I don't fear the dark side," Jarren replied.

"Then you will die braver than most," Foxy replied throwing his lightsaber into control panel setting it alight then used the force to guide the lightsaber back to his hand clashing with Jarren again as they fought in-front of a glass screen, behind it the long drop down the reactor shaft. Jarren was knocking back as his lightsaber cracked the thin glass quickly depressurising the room cracking the glass and sending Jarren spinning out the window to find what might be below.


	25. Confrontation with the Dark Lord PART 2

**Chapter 9 – Confrontation with the Dark Lord PART 2**

The _Firefly_ soared past another Star Destroyer as TIE fighters fired making the ship violently jolt sending Uiw falling over as R12 rolled out of the living quarters. Uiw lay on the floor as he cried, "R12, where do you think you are going? I need help!"

R12 bleeped back in response as he left the room bound for the hyperdrive motivator.

Hattq sat with Hope in the cockpit as he tactically piloted the ship across the belly of a Star Destroyer.

"Do you have any idea where Jarren might be?" Hope asked in desperation.

"He's not with the fleet, Lord Foxy went looking for him in the rebel base," Hattq replied as the ship was hit again as it hit the side of the Star Destroyer, "Damn it, shields at twenty percent!"

R12 raced down the corridor and into the engine room as he searched frantically for the port to reactivate the hyperdrive. He knew it had been fixed, his data sources obtained from Imperial computers had told him all he needed to know. All he needed to do now was activate it. He drew a metallic arm and inserted it into a port and began to twist.

Warnings flashed in cockpit as another light flashed.

"Incoming transmission, don't accept it Kas," Hope instructed him.

"It's not an Imperial code, this code is unknown," Kas Hattq replied, "I think we should accept."

Hope clicked the button as a cloaked figure emerged as Kas whispered, "Who is that?"

"Hope, don't worry about Jarren, I'll deal with that," Nightshadow instructed, "I'm transmitting coordinates to my fleet, and may the force be with you."

The holoprojector faded away and all that was left was the control panel as a light flashed as the ship rapidly jolted, this was no laser blast. This was the jump to hyperspace.

Jarren, scarred and wounded clenched onto a thin catwalk as he used his strength to regain his balance on the metal walkway and walked towards a processing vane. A light illuminated the end of the corridor. Jarren used the force to pull his lightsaber to his hand ingniting it as Foxy raced around the corner spinning and kicking the boy sending him into a wall. Foxy swung his lightsaber at the wall to miss Jarren who had already begun his retreat up the catwalk.

Jarren defended against the dark lord with furious speed aiming for his already wretched face. Foxy ducked using the force to push the weak child back as he hit his head on a signal conductor. Foxy swung the crimson blade at the conductor, hoping if he took that, he took Jarren's head. In a rush of desperation Jarren used one hand to hang onto the conductor and the other to defend against Foxy.

Foxy violently screamed in anger as he sliced Jarren's arm clean off sending it falling with his blue lightsaber down to the depths of space. Jarren screamed in raw pain as he fell back onto his knees in-front of the superior dark lord.

"You have lost Skywalker," Foxy snarled watching the boy cringe in pain and edge away from the red blade which was at his neck.

"I am not defeated yet, you have not killed me, the Skywalkers never die!" he yelled trying to gain some influence over the situation.

"Oh really, I've killed one before and I know one right know very well!" he replied as Jarren looked down to the depths below in fear, "The destiny of the Skywalker bloodline was to rule the galaxy with an iron fist, I have achieved that though I am ashamed to announce that I am a Skywalker!"

"No!" Jarren yelled edging back as he watched Foxy's blade be absorbed by his black lightsaber hilt, "I will not suffer the same fate as you!"

"It is for your own good!" Foxy yelled, "Join me and we can complete this vow of destiny, we do not need Nightshadow, with our combined strength we can destroy her!"

"Nightshadow is a good person!" Jarren yelled falling back even more stumbling to get up off the floor, "I'll never join you!"

"If you only felt the power of the dark side!" Foxy replied, "Do not continue to be a servant of light, break your chains, and be free!"

Jarren peered down below him again, perhaps only one type of darkness was going to solve the situation, the one far below him.

"Come with me, it is the only way," Foxy instructed as Jarren dropped from the catwalk and flew down into the darkness below as he passed out being choked for air in the sparse vacuum.

Foxy's ship raced from Radr One as a laser from a Star Destroyer pieced the reactor sending shards of asteroid flying in all direction as Jarren's figure fell from a exhaust port and towards a shining spot in the far distance.


	26. Spark of Hope

**Chapter 10 – Spark of Hope**

Jarren was nauseous; he could barely see what lay in-front of him. This wasn't space that he had been falling into; this was some sort of ultra-modern room. He groaned in pain, he hadn't been dreaming, he still didn't have an arm.

He jumped, had he awoken? The room was filled with medical droids as he tilted his head to see Hope and what looked like a figure the shape of Nightshadow, but no cloak.

"Hope?" he groaned, "Where am I?"

The two figures turned around. Nightshadow was different; she didn't wear her thick black cloak. Jarren didn't look into darkness, he looked into almost mechanical looking blue eyes. A thin strip of skin was clear but the rest of her body was covered in shiny metal.

"Jarren?" she asked, "What happened?"

"Foxy, uh…" Jarren murmured still perplexed by the entire situation, "My arm, space."

Hope ran forwards holding Jarren and embracing him kissing him as Jarren's face lit up but then fell with sadness.

"I'm so sorry," Jarren told Hope realising Verdian's death.

"There's nothing we could've done," Hope replied sighing, "At least we're in safe hands now."

"Well, I've currently only got one hand to keep you safe so you'll have to keep up your guard," Jarren joked as a medical droid began working on his new metallic arm.

"You went through a lot," Nightshadow told him, "If I hadn't of found you, you'd be dead in space, like I once was."

"Who are you really?" he asked flinching as the droid tested the feeling on his arm.

"Nightshadow Skye, leader of the Shadow Force,"she replied, "You're on my flagship, The _Eternity."_

Jarren flexed his new arm as he looked at Hope as she smiled back.

"I'll see you later," Nightshadow replied leaving the room.

A comlink suddenly beeped as Jarren used his new arm to sit up and press it.

"Hey kid, you haven't met me, I'm Kas Hattq, rebel spy," Hattq told him, "Me and Uiw are going to locate the Imperial fleet and draw a distraction whilst you two train."

"Nice to meet you and thanks," Jarren replied through the comlink as he stood up off the bed and looked towards Hope who stood by the window.

"Good luck sir," Uiw said through the comlink before it turned off as Jarren chuckled putting it down and walking towards Hope.

The _Firefly_ raced from the _Eternity_ and past another ship towards what could be visible of the known galaxy. The ship that once belonged to Verdian Jondi fled into hyperspace away from the giant fleet which lay behind it.

Hundreds of capital ships lined space, more than the Rebellion had ever had. Not just Shadow Forces but rebel cruisers joined together to form their alliance to finally conquer the Empire and destroy the tyrannical Emperor Foxy altogether.

R12 beeped behind Jarren and Hope as he turned around patting the droid as it expressed its happiness to see him. Jarren rested his hand over Hope's shoulder again as hyperspace consumed the fleet and space fled away.

The real war had finally begun.


	27. --- Part 3 - Destiny of Skywalker ---

**Part 3**

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far,_

 _far away..._

It is a dark time for the rebellion, Imperial forces have driven their hope out the known galaxy. The Shadow Forces have grouped with the remains of the rebels to form an alliance.

Training under the mysterious Nightshadow, Jarren and Hope have become fiece warriors and leaders of the Shadow Forces. Time is running out for the Shadow though.

Completing his one hundred year trial, Darth Foxy makes his way back to Korriban, where he killed Ali Skywalker at the beginning of the trial, only to be followed by Nightshadow...


	28. The Rebellion are Dead

**Chapter 1 – The Rebellion are Dead**

Coruscant lay quiet and in sinister silence as it usually was every day, every hour. Only one ravine lay left of spirit. The rebellious Party Gap. Every Imperial Stormtrooper who had ventured to the depths of that ravine of rebel scum had fallen. Millions of happy citizens in a dark and tyrannical universe made their way through their everyday lives, partying because one day they knew the time would come, where they might well be destroyed for life.

Emperor Foxy sat on his throne as Grand Admiral Rkon. He already knew the outcome of this conversation. He knew Rkon despised him but there was no worry for him, Foxy despised him too.

"My lord, the thirty-third attack on Party Gap has failed again, I don't know how much this rebel scum can take," he told the scarred Foxy, "I suggest we leave them to their own devises and block all entry ships that are not-"

"I don't need your opinion, I can formulate my own plan, I can see the future-"Foxy interrupted before he was yet again interrupted by Rkon.

"I suggest you listen to me Foxy!" he yelled mocking Foxy's name, "Don't underestimate me, I trained for forty years in the Imperial academy but you-"

"You don't know what I went through!" Foxy yelled choking him and lifting his feet off the ground, "I have ruled this Empire for 100 years and you are a failure to its name!"

Rkon hung in the air as Admiral Zento entered the room.

"My lord, your ship is ready for departure," he told him.

"Good, halt my departure until I have completed my new task," Foxy replied as he dropped Rkon to his knees as he blacked out, "Tell the rebels of Party Gap… I'm coming!"

"Yes my lord," replied Zento as he hinted for his officers to take the dead Rkon away.

A figure battled Foxy as vibroblade met lightsaber in a clash of skill and precision through a dark, open space. It was Hope Yahya as she rapidly spun in all directions bouncing off invisible walls as proving fast enough to take on the dark lord. Foxy punched her clean in face as she swung both of her vibroblades at his crimson red lightsaber as an invisible force sent her flying into oblivion behind her.

Footsteps could be heard in the distance as a tall cloaked figure emerged from the shadows as an orange lightsaber ignited followed by another shorter white. Foxy turned to face the figure. Out of the shadows a face emerged. Jarren Idoma Skywalker. Foxy edged forwards getting into his defence stance against the menacing figure of Jarren who strode forwards spinning his lightsaber and throwing it at the dark lord who ducked and looked back up just in time to see Jarren above him. Raising his lightsaber to block him, Foxy watched Jarren fall back down in-front of him, now only wielding his orange lightsaber. The two rapidly duelled as lightsaber clashes could be heard all over the room.

The two violently attached blades pushing against each other as Jarren punched the scarred Foxy and used the force to grab his white lightsaber and stab it through his back.

The scenery faded as the simulation ended. Jarren walked over to hope sticking his hand out as he helped her up.

"You did well," Jarren told her.

"Indeed," Nightshadow replied from the entrance to the simulation room, "Yahya you are becoming easily one of my best unmodified warriors."

Jarren followed Nightshadow and Hope out the room as they left the room followed by Nightshadow's blue armour plated guards who followed them through the _Eternity_. They paused when reaching a large window looking over the galaxy.

"I need your help," Nightshadow instructed them, "I need a distraction, go to Coruscant and make sure you turn attention away from Korriban."

"Why?" Jarren asked.

"Because I will make my way there to fight Foxy, one last time," Nightshadow replied looking sad as she continued to say, "He has finished his one hundred year trial, after he went there all those years ago."

"Ok, as you wish," Hope replied as her and Jarren walked away, "May the force be with you."

An old rebel officer stood in an opening of a street as soldiers ducked behind crates as he told another person, "Tell your men to guard the higher levels."

"Yes sir," he replied as he turned away as he was suddenly penetrated by a flying lightsaber which immediately shot out the other side of him and back into Foxy's tight grip. He marched forwards choking the officer and throwing his limb body against the wall as rebel soldiers emerged firing. Blaster fire richocheted in all directions as Foxy sliced through the rebel soldiers to come over a large balcony overlooking the deep ravine below.

"Wipe them all out, I have other things to attend to," Foxy replied storming off as stormtroopers fired down at lower levels.


	29. What is Left of Party Gap

**Chapter 2 – What is Left of Party Gap**

A ship jumps out of hyperspace some distance from Coruscant. Imperial Star Destroyers lay ahead in their path. Thousands. A cloaking device suddenly swallowed the ship as it sped between the ships unnoticed by any tracker.

The invisible ship landed in an old Industrial area which was abandoned. Jarren knew that Party Gap was near; his plan was to get the people of the rebellious city to begin a crusade on the Imperial Palace. The cloaking device came off as it touched down. The ramp descended as Jarren and Hope emerged. Jarren peered around the side of the ship for any Imperials.

"R12, keep the ship covered whilst were gone," Jarren told R12 as they walked towards an opening.

TIE bombers were visible dropping bombs on- no…

Jarren ran to the edge of the industrial platform to watch Party Gap burn in hell. He watched as people did not line the top layer but instead it lay destroyed. He advanced towards the city as the bombers left the scene.

Jarren walked through the remains of where he used to live, even though it wasn't pleasant. He entered an old cantina. This was the place where his destiny changed. Dato's body still lay in the kitchen and so did his lightsaber. Jarren picked it up.

"Where are we?" Hope asked.

"Bottom level, Party Gap, this is where Nightshadow found me," Jarren replied, "They've destroyed this place."

They heard footsteps as a gang of creatures emerged from the shadows as one outstretched their finger pointing at Jarren and Hope. Another sound echoed from the other directions as the creatures, revealed to be disfigured humans punched Hope but due to her pain resistance training she was fine. But she had other things to deal with as stormtroopers arrived.

Jarren charged forwards and jumped high into the air, a move he memorsised that he first saw Nightshadow perform against Dato in the cantina they stood by at the very moment. He ignited his orange lightsaber just before he hit the ground. Within an instant three heads were off as he juggled his lightsaber blocking attacks and flipping over dead bodies cutting them down with ease.

Hope did not face a challenge either, she also performed flips Nightshadow had taught her and many stormtroopers found themselves cut up within seconds.

The deformed human raised his hand as his comrades lowered their weapons as he murmured the words…

"Jedi."

Foxy's ship sped through Korriban's atmosphere towards the mountain where he killed Ali Skywalker 106 years before. It was time to complete his trial. He stormed out of his ship and up the mountain.

He finally reached the crystal.

"Darth Foxy," it shouted at him, "You returned."

"You are going to give me immortality or I'll crush you unlike how I failed last time," Foxy replied through hatred.

"You must get what you desire first," the crystal replied.

"You said the survival was the last step!" Foxy yelled back.

"You desire the boy, Jarren Idoma Skywalker," it replied, "If you turn him, then you have won."

"There better not be another step after I turn him," Foxy replied turning his back from the crystal and making his way to the edge of the mountain as he sat on the floor and meditated as red lightning spewed from the sky above.

He levitated from the ground as he yelled, "Jarren, your destiny lies with me!"

"You do not need Nightshadow, I can give you the power to rule over everything, everyone."

"Join me, we can combine our power to destroy everything you desire to destroy."

"Come to me and we shall remember this as the last day of Rebellion."

"Come to me Jarren."

The words echoed across the galaxy.


	30. A Past Long Forgotten

**Chapter 3 – A Past Long Forgotten**

Jarren and Hope sat in an abandoned workshop that the deformed old man and his followers called home as a soup boiled.

"What have the Empire done to this place?" Hope asked, "And why?"

"That Foxy, he destroy everything," the deformed man told them, "He do not like happiness, he is one with the dark side."

"How do know the Emperor's name, it's never been publicly announced," Jarren asked him curious of the origins of this man.

"When or if you reach 155 years old, know more about the galaxy you will not than I," the man stated in his weird ordering of words, "I watch the rise of this Empire from outside."

"155 years?" Hope asked, "The Empire has only stood for 106."

"That why you stop Foxy from reaching immortality from others," he told them, "I there when he kills Ali Skywalker."

"Who are you?" asked Jarren, "Do you know Nightshadow Skye?"

"Skye," the man chuckled as he held back tears, "Jessike Skye, now does she know her?"

"I don't know," Hope replied, "Who is Jessike Skye?"

"Used to be wife, until Foxy came, destroy all," he replied, "Andy Skywalker, I am."

"Skywalker?" Jarren exclaimed finishing another mouthful of soup, "I'm Jarren Skywalker."

"Jessike, still alive, I feel it in the force," Andy told them, "Survived Korriban, possibly."

"Can she help us?" Hope replied, "Where is she?"

"I cannot know," Andy told them as his life force finally began to diminish, "Now, I become one with the force."

"But, we need your help," Hope replied.

"Go Korriban, finish Ali's mission," Andy continued as he climbed into a bed and began to drift away, "Look deeper at those you know and find Jessi you will."

Andy was now one with the force, 155 years to this moment, still alive just to give Jarren and Hope their much needed hope to fulfil their destiny.

Jarren and Hope left the workshop and stood outside in the mess as the followers followed them.

"We will help you," one of them exclaimed, "Start a Rebellion we will."

They pulled out a flare as Hope was given a radio transmitted and hologram.

"Do what must be done, tell the galaxy what must be done," he continued.

Hope activated the hologram as the entire galaxy was streamed to the broadcast. She would do what must be done.

"People of this galaxy," she began, "We stand here amongst the Empire, an organisation which feeds off the dark side of the force, an organisation which believes in inequality, dictatorships and warfare. I ask you all a favour to support what might be left of our Rebel Alliance, one which is owned and done by the people who stand for what is right, what is wanted and what we need. Freedom.

"I ask you to stand against an Empire which wants us all silenced, out of power and weak. I ask you to stand against a force which deems themselves superior to all of us, to democracy and to our rights. We shall build a force strong enough to repel the tyrannical Empire which believes they can stand up to us, gather your ships and march on the Imperial Palace if you receive this message with your forces and together we will fight the Empire. On Coruscant, raise a flare and show your support for our Rebel Alliance which stands for our society!"

The follower raised the flare as red smoke emerged from the end filling the sky. To start with there was nothing but then hundreds of flares rose from afar. The sky was red. Ships began emerging from hyperspace over the planet. The galaxy was in Rebellion.

"What do we do now?" Jarren asked.

"Do what Andy said, we go to Korriban to help Nightshadow," Hope replied.

"We must hurry, there isn't much time, the 106 years is almost up," he told Hope as they ran to the ship to escape.


	31. Return to Korriban

**Chapter 4 – Return to Korriban**

 _2 hours._

The usually empty streets of the Capital were packed with rebels who shot down incoming security troopers. The millions of rebellious citizens were driven by their hatred for the Emperor and his Empire. TIE fighters plunged into the skyscrapers as they fell down below crushing Imperial personnel. One distant object was their target, the towering Imperial Palace. In any hope that Foxy was residing there they would attempt to kill him.

He wasn't. He was far from the Capital and rebellion. Foxy talked to the crystal with stern tone.

"He is coming, I promise you," Foxy told the crystal, hoping he was right.

"Good, I need to use him for something deep in this temple," the crystal replied talking the Foxy, "It is a well-kept secret which I cannot tell to anyone, not even you."

"You better tell me," Foxy replied until he was interrupted by a disturbance in the force, "He is here."

Jarren walked across the harsh desert lands towards the towering mountain he saw as the temple he was looking for. Harsh winds lashed across his face. A cave looked as if it was the only way in, climbing the mountain would take too long.

The cave was dark but Jarren quickly advanced as he contemplated if he should take any further steps into the darkness. Yes, something told him it was his destiny. He took one look back at the light which had seemed dark when he walked outside and proceeded into the cave.

Sharp rock formations protruded from the walls and ceilings as Jarren ducked to evade them. A sudden flash of blinding light quickly raced from the invisible distance. Jarren was sent flying back hitting his head on one of the rock formations. A shadow emerged from around the corner. It was him.

He clenched his fist on the arm Darth Foxy had decapitated the last time they met. He emerged from the other end of the cave.

"I knew we would meet again Skywalker," Foxy snarled, "You are powerful."

"You are going to pay for what you did to me," Jarren replied drawing his orange lightsaber in a horizontal position aimed towards Foxy's face. He was also confused, why was Foxy calling him powerful?

"There's no need to give me an offence, I have come to tell you something," Foxy replied with an evil smirk, "I need your help."

"What with? If you need help killing Nightshadow, no."

"You crave power, you learned about your destiny, a Skywalker's destiny but you ignored part which required coming here," Foxy explained, "Going to the depths where Andy fell."

"I have met Andy and he shared my dissatisfaction for you," Jarren replied glaring at Foxy.

"What if I could show you the future, something that only through me you stop," Foxy snarled with fury as he closed his eyes.

"A future not with-" Jarren began before his world began to go black as he could hear distant screams and cries for help getting louder by the second.

He saw Coruscant violently explode as Nightshadow strode out yelling at him to bow. A light-whip curved around Hope's neck as her head was ferociously ripped apart.

"Bow or face your destiny," Nightshadow screamed in fury at him.

Another voice echoed through the air, "a choice of destiny, with Nightshadow or with Foxy."

He saw a figure burning on a black sandy hill above a flowing river of lava. Another voice ripped through the air, "You were my brother, I loved you!"

Jarren turned to see that he was too sliding down the slope as he felt every bit of excruciating burn from the lava as the scene suddenly shifted to an operation. He was the one being worked on. There was no anaesthetic, he was screaming in pain. But it was not his screams. It felt like being born a thousand times. He saw an explosion as he could feel that this moment was happening twice at the same time.

"The multiplex," a voice whispered.

He saw a man, tall and old with a black lightsaber duelling another talented swordsman with a green lightsaber through a palace. From the databanks in the training centre made by Nightshadow, this was the Theed Palace on Naboo. This was Ali Skywalker. He saw the old man chop his hand off.

This was only the beginning as a dark cloaked man strode upon broken stone stairs followed by legions of stormtroopers into a temple. Jedi attacked him but was too powerful for them. He killed all of them.

He was suddenly falling off a large moving object looking up at Darth Rocky. He met lava once again. His whole body was submerged in it. The pain was extreme. Jarren tried to convince himself this was only a vision but he could feel every drop of burning at his entire body. He was submerged for what felt like months, no years.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Jarren erupted drawing both his lightsabers in never before seen intensifying pure rage. His power surprised even Foxy. This was now no vision, they were back in the cave.


	32. The Shadow Forces

**Chapter 5 – The Shadow Forces**

The Imperial Fleet was pre-occupied, Coruscant was retaken by rebels. Imperial Star Destroyers were ripped apart by thousands of rebel ships.

One ship stood over Korriban. An 80000 metre long dreadnought shadowed the planet below. The _Ferocia II_ was a mighty unique ship with hundreds of turbolasers lining the hull. Space was quiet. Suddenly, another dreadnought raced from hyperspace behind the _Ferocia II._ It was plated with shining armour which reflected sunlight into the eyes of enemy pilots of TIE fighters which were quickly dealt with force.

Admiral Jendion sat on a chair on the bridge of that dreadnought, the _Ali Skywalker_. He stood a colossal two and a half metres tall with robotic legs and a missing eye which was replaced by a red electronic one. Laser fire reigned into the _Ferocia II_ gigantic engines. Sparks emitted from the burning.

Admiral Zento yelled with terror at his officers. Out of the 25 engines which originally stood, only 18 remained now, the ship banked to face the _Ali Skywalker_. The sharp slice-like head of the _Ferocia II_ faced Jendion head on but he showed no fear. The two dreadnoughts blasted holes in each other's shields.

Rebel pilot Sal Omduli lead what was left of the elite Black Squadron through hyperspace until he received the message from Jendion. The tactic had worked.

"Black Squadron, first sector go sublight, let's give them everything we got!" Sal commanded as his squadron of five X-wings emerged at the rear of the _Ferocia II_. They were followed by several more capital ships which reigned fire on the rear thrusters again.

"Captain Idul deploy the fleet, they have begun to attack us from all sides!" Zento screamed at one of his officers. Hatches opened at the bottom of the dreadnought as Star Destroyers dropped down and quickly launched to fight against the forces of Nightshadow.

The dark harsh deserts of Korriban were lit by two figures duelling up the mountainside. Stairs carved into the side of the natural monstrosity provided a way up. Jarren pushed Foxy back towards the crystal.

Once they reached the top walkways provided a path to the crystal. Jarren's short white lightsaber was sliced in half as Foxy began using his limitless power to best the boy and give him no option but to join him. Even for the force of Jarren's rage, this power was too much as his orange lightsaber was too launched into oblivion. Foxy kicked Jarren sending him clutching his wounds shuffling back from Foxy's red lightsaber pointing at his throat.

"You are beaten, join me or I will have to make you!" Foxy yelled at him in a rage filled voice.

"Why don't you have the guts to kill me?" Jarren replied trying to distract the Sith, "I'd rather die than join you."

"If you don't join me then you shall perish like Jondi did," Foxy replied holstering his lightsaber and drawing his long fingers blasting red energy at Jarren's already scarred body. Jarren screamed in pain. This time this wasn't a vision, it was real. Small parts of skin ripped from his bones but Foxy didn't stop, he intensified it.

"I can do this all day until you are just bones!" Foxy yelled ever increasing in joy at watching his future apprentice writhe on the floor in extreme pain. The lightning crackled around the room bringing particles of ceiling reigning down with the might of the force.

Foxy paused again letting Jarren speak.

"I said I'd rather die than join you!" he screamed at Foxy in ultimate rage.

Foxy raised his hands to shock Jarren even more and snarled, "Young Skywalker, you are a fool."

Another voice spoke from behind the fight, "Who said you weren't either."

Foxy spun around to face Nightshadow out of her cloak. Foxy had never seen her like this before. He now saw her as even weaker but something seemed eerily familiar about her.

"Nightshadow, it is good you have joined us to witness the death of the Rebellion and the completion of my trial," Foxy snarled whilst evilly chuckling, "You have interfered with our dealings for the last time."

"You stand here for the last time, Foxy," Nightshadow replied as they circled each other.

"You will find you are mistaken."

"Let me settle this," Nightshadow snarled drawing her two white lightsabers.

"Jedi you are no match for me," Foxy insulted her.

"I am no Jedi," Nightshadow replied with a stern voice.

Nightshadow lashed forwards even too quickly for Foxy as he ducked drawing his red lightsaber to block a second flurry of attacks. Jarren watched in awe as Nightshadow and Foxy fought it out in-front of his eyes. Nightshadow flipped backwards to gain some distance from the dark lord then reached out and sent him flying back onto his knees.

Foxy looked up to see Nightshadow flying down at him. He used the force to pull his lightsaber to his hand and hold her attack from reaching him. Nightshadow flipped off spinning to meet blades lower than the waist. Foxy boldly struck his lightsaber in violent attacks as Nightshadow back-flipped away to block them again with her two lightsabers. The two made their way down the mountain as Foxy pushed her back. Noticing the lightsaber of Ali Skywalker on her belt made Foxy even more furious.


	33. A Battle for Justice The Final Chapter

**Chapter 6 – A Battle for Justice / The Final Chapter**

The _Ferocia II_ was under heavy fire by the _Ali Skywalker_ as each dreadnought pieced holes into each other. The _Ferocia II_ was only left with 8 engines as it struggled to manoeuvre around the crowded battlefield.

Sal Omduli spotted an opening in the engines area into the internal structure of the _Ferocia II._ A small gap stood hiding next to a deactivated engine.

"Admiral, there's an opening in the backside of the dreadnought, distract them," Sal told Jendion before switching to talk to his squadron, "Black Squadron, I'm going in, cover me."

Sal closed his S-foils as his other squad-mates followed in suit shooting down TIE fighters in their way. Sal raced at full speed through the gap in the _Ferocia II_ into a damaged internal structure. Long, fat pipes connected the engines to a generator which was still behind a wall. Those pipes looked vulnerable to proton torpedoes. Sal flicked several switches and banked sharply to avoid going into the back wall. He clicked a button as two torpedoes raced from the X-wing piecing the pipe. A wave of electrical energy exploded from the broken pipe as it ruptured the entire engine section. Particles smashed into Sal's X-wing but he managed to escape just before an explosion destroyed the engine section of the _Ferocia II_.

"Admiral, this is Black Leader, attack successful," Sal told the fleet through his intercom as he raced away from the _Ferocia II_ to regroup with his squadron. The Shadow Forces and Rebellion rejoiced as the dreadnought began to drift down towards Korriban's atmosphere.

Foxy used several fearsome attacks as he pushed Nightshadow back up the stairs towards the crystal. He was too strong, but she never gave up hope. She would defend until he became tired. The crystal was in sight as Nightshadow prepared to punch Foxy with her metal hand when she was pushed back from Foxy's force along the floor. She landed next to Jarren who was slowly getting up when Foxy choked both of them.

Ali Skywalker's green lightsaber had fallen off Nightshadow's belt and made its way along the floor some distance away. If only she could send it spinning and chopping until it hit Foxy's head. A figure appeared running towards them in the distance. The lightsaber began to move. Nightshadow was confused, who was this?

Foxy heard a lightsaber ignite. Jarren wondered who this man was. Nightshadow watched in awe.

The figure sliced Foxy's upper layer of facial skin off and went skidding along the floor.

Foxy dropped Nightshadow and Jarren as he looked up to see his father.

"The Emperor," Nightshadow joked reciting an old joke her and the man had.

"The Senator lives?" Matty Skywalker, son of Skywalker replied in shock, "Jessike Skye?"

"No!" Foxy yelled still clutching his face, "This is wrong, you are both dead!"

"Does it look like I'm dead," Matty replied helping Nightshadow, or as he knew her as Jessike, up from the ground.

Jarren watched as Hope's ship landed on the outside of the mountain top. He ran into the ship but looked back to watch what was happening.

"I will kill both of you; you are both relics of the past!" Foxy yelled at them.

"I have defeated you before and I will do it again," Jessike snarled drawing her two white lightsabers as Matty bared his father, Ali Skywalker's green lightsaber.

Jarren looked up to see the _Ferocia II_ rapidly advancing down on a trajectory to crush the mountain.

"Nightshadow!" he yelled running forwards, "Quick!"

Nightshadow used the force to throw him into the ship as it closed and departed. Her back was cut by Foxy's lightsaber exposing metal framework over skin.

The ship departed as the _Ferocia II_ smashed into the mountain in an explosion so great; Jarren could hear unfamiliar screams like a planet was being destroyed. Maybe it was just his imagination.

The Shadow Forces and the Rebellion had gone by the time the ship got up there. But where had they gone?

 _A few days later…_

 _Theed, Naboo_

The sun shined over a great plaza by the Royal Palace. Hope sat with Jarren on a bench by a large fountain.

"Jarren, I've been elected Queen of Naboo," she told him, "So that I can rebuild the society here."

"Good luck," Jarren replied, "Your highness."

"You don't need to call me that," she chuckled before asking him, "What will happen to you?"

"I am going to remain an anonymous person in the galaxy, I will blend in wherever I can to get a closer look at things," Jarren explained, "I'll come back here and blend in as a guard, but I don't want to be famous, I need to discover more about the force and if Nightshadow survived, even though she probably didn't."

"I wish you all the best," Hope wished him, "Anytime you want to come here I can provide you with everything you need."

"Thank you, I wish you serve your people well," Jarren told her standing up to head to his ship, "May the force be with you, Queen Yahya."

Hope smiled as Jarren walked onto his ship and the sun set on what they hoped could be the final chapter in the long war against darkness…


End file.
